Silent Hill 3: To Hell and Back
by ServantofDarkHaitus
Summary: A man who has been tried for murder now finds his shattered soul in Silent Hill. Please R and R


1.1.1 Silent Hill 3: To Hell and Back  
  
1.1.2  
  
If you're afraid of dying, but you go on living, you'll see demons tearing your life apart.  
  
But if you found your peace, you'll find that the demons are really angels, that are freeing you from the world.  
  
2 Chapter I: The Execution of an Innocent Man  
  
I have seen the demons in my dreams. They tell me to do horrible things to others and myself. And then, I started to see them all the time, even if I wasn't sleeping. Why do they torture me? What did I ever do to them? And then, one day, they made me kill my wife Sarah and my little girl. (Flashes from media cameras quickly snap at the tortured man in handcuffs, who was being drug into a courthouse by armed escorts. He had brunette hair, was well built, and was twenty-eight years old. He was a rather handsome man.) So there I was, Alex Crowley the murderer. (A newspaper headline scrolls across the screen, at the same time Alex is reading it:  
  
Madman Alex Crowley has been found guilty of two counts of first-degree murder.  
  
Judge Cornwallis Greene has given the ok for Alex Crowley to be put to death by  
  
electrocution.  
  
I didn't do anything. I know in my mind that I am an innocent man. The police said they found no evidence of foul play and that I was the indisputable suspect for murder. I think those bastards set me up. For I have seen the men in black kill her before my eyes, and I was too helpless to save her. They smiled at me through a faceless brow. But when the police finally arrived, I was alone, shivering and covered with blood. As I was being drugged away, I could see a figure in black watching over me.  
  
" Listen…Alex. Don't you realize that this is the end of the road?," my best friend Carl Sanders "encouraged" me. I had known him for well over twenty years. He always looked out for me, giving me advice and looking out for me. Now, he was trying to convince me to give up. I had lost. Well not on my watch. I can't die just yet.  
  
" You've got to understand, Carl, they've got the wrong guy…," I told him. He rubbed his hands into his eyes. I could swear I could make out tears.  
  
" I'm sorry, Alex. I've got no more fight left in me…"  
  
" Carl! Wait! Where are you going! You can't leave me here! Not alone! Carl! Carl!!!"  
  
But he was gone. I guess he has grown tired of me. Can't say I blame him. I never saw Carl again.  
  
The library became my new best friend a month after I was abandoned. But I don't blame Carl. I had moved on just as he must have. I began researching the method of my execution on the Internet, a tool that has become quite popular since I was locked up. I read headlines of newspapers, which explained to me how this act of justice is performed.  
  
  
  
New York Daily Herald 25cents  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Shocking News: First Subject In A New Form of Execution Has Been Literally Burned Alive As Witnesses Shutter In Fear!  
  
By: Leonard Dow  
  
September 17, 1890  
  
The first person to die by electrocution was that of William Kemmler, breaking the original modes of electrocution such as hanging or firing squad.  
  
According to witnesses, after 1400 volts were applied after 17 seconds, Kemmler began to recover due to insufficiency. The current was applied for two and a half minutes longer. The stench of burning flesh was evident. Kemmler was seen screaming his lungs of as his muscles burned, and smoke filled the room. It was the most terrifying experience of my life.  
  
I shuttered at the words that I read, but I decided to move on. A guard was sitting not more than twenty feet any from me in case I was looking up the prison schematics or Internet porn. I ignored him.  
  
Chicago Times 45 cents  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mad Dog Killer Vincent Terrior, Responsible for the Shady Oaks Massacre And Up To Thirty Seven Murders, Has Been Executed By A New Form Of Electrocution: Disaster Strikes!  
  
By: Terrance Marx  
  
August 2, 1956  
  
After repeated attempts for parole failed, Scott Keyes, responsible for the Shady Oaks Massacre which claimed the lives of seventeen people in 1953. The Chicago Prison Facility will be testing out a new electrocution chair after several attempts to perfect this mode of justice has failed. Keyes was strapped in a heavy metal chair where he was tied down.  
  
I stopped reading. I visualized myself in an electric chair, an image running through my aching head.  
  
" You say you're due in in two weeks?," another death row inmate asked me. We were sitting at a large lunch table full of other death row inmates. The prison decided to divide the death row block from the other basic prison block, complete with it's own library and cafeteria. It was like we were treated like royalty, instead of the vile, disgusting pigs they all are. I got to know a few of the other inmates. They keep me protected.  
  
" That's right…," I told him. He looked down on the table.  
  
" Man…that's rough," he said, continuing on his meal.  
  
" Oh well…"  
  
" They say your body loses consciousness before pain actually arrives."  
  
" Oh, yeah? Where did you here that from?"  
  
" Brian."  
  
" You mean the head security guard?"  
  
" Yup."  
  
" I hope I'm lucky."  
  
" Luck was never your strong suit."  
  
The other inmate started shaking uncontrollably, knocking his tray off the table and falling backwards on the floor. Another inmate and I ran over to help him.  
  
" Tom, are you okay?!," I shouted to him. I could see foam coming out of his mouth. Two guards and a doctor walked over too us and knocked me aside. The doctor looked him over.  
  
" A seizure, get him out of here…"  
  
They carried his body, which was no longer moving, into the infirmary. A figure in black stood in the corner of the room. No one else seemed to notice it as it just stood there. My eyes were focused on it the whole time. The man in black…Sarah's murder! The figure jumped as if it heard me and slowly walked into the infirmary behind the guards. It looked at me dead in the eyes, although I still couldn't make it's face out, and left the room.  
  
Tom was pronounced dead after the next half hour. The doctor barely tried to help him. He kind of just left him there. I asked the guards about the man in black a few hours after Tom's death.  
  
" What the hell are you talking about, it was just me, Brian, and the doc in there! There was no man in black!"  
  
The image stopped, my mind a garbled mess of flashbacks and information. The guard eyed me suspiciously. I gave him a stern look and he got back to filing paper. Guards were never scared of me before. Maybe they think the closer it is to Judgment Day, the crazier the mind gets. Good. I think I like it that way…My attention went back to the newspaper clipping:  
  
" Scott Allen Keyes do you have any last words that you would like to say"  
  
He only smiled and shouted like a madman.  
  
" I'm going to hell anyway! Come and get me you sons of bitches! I'm going home! You all coming with me you motherf***ers!"  
  
Two thousand volts of electricity were applied. Keyes was seen shaking wildly, his body contorting. After a minute of nerve-wreaking sights, the electricity stopped. The room was quiet. They stopped the machine and the doctor checked his pulse. He was still alive! The doctor looked baffled and recommended that they raise the voltage to 4000. Suddenly the room grew dark and filled with an eerie fog. When they finally got the lights back on, Keyes was gone! A blood trail that was discovered began at the electric chair and out the door. The guards followed it until it stopped in front of a solid brick wall. No trace of Keyes or his whereabouts were found. A guard standing in front of the door as this bizarre incident occurred noted that he felt a presence walked past him, and a cold chill followed it.  
  
Over the next few days, I avoided everyone and stayed in my cell, even during mealtime. My older brother bought me a houseplant for Christmas last year. At first I took care of it everyday day, watering it, leaving it in the sunlight. But with the inevitable drawing closer and closer, I began to neglect it and thus leaving it in horrible condition. Its shape grew twisted and rugged. It looked like a miniature dinosaur. I laugh at it every time I see it.  
  
I sat in my cell on the night I was to die, contemplating the fact that I will be killed soon. I received a strange package an hour later, and to this day, it continues to haunt the hell out of me. At first I was skeptical went an armed guard slid a plain black package on top of my meal tray.  
  
" Here you go. It's not like it'll be any consultation for a dead man like you! ," the guard barked at me. I ignored the man. After going through the violent attacks the guards, other inmates, as well as the media, I developed a keen sense of ignorance which helped me block out anything negative directed towards me. But this time, I took that saying to heart. I snatched the package from the guard's hands and backed up into the shadowy corner of my dingy cell. I opened it giddily as a small child would and reached my hand inside. My hand shot out of the box as I felt something cold and wet. I dropped the package on the ground at the item inside fell out onto the filthy ground. I froze in horror. My daughter's teddy bear, or what was left of it. It was covered from head to toe in my daughter's blood. Attached to the bear's foot was a card. I fought my fears and turned the card over. It was a little hard to make out but those three words made my psychological foundation breakdown instantly:  
  
2.1 "I DID IT"  
  
I couldn't believe it. I stumbled backwards as if hit by a million trucks, the same three words running through my head a million times. I clutched my skull in internal pain. I dropped the teddy bear and backed up onto my bed, tears streaming down my cheeks. I heard the sound of a metal door open and the sound of many footsteps coming my way. I ignored the sounds and focused my entire attention on the bear. This can't be real. My cell door opened.  
  
" Alex…it's time…," the priest said, his head bowed in reverence.  
  
" What? No…not yet…" I muttered.  
  
" On your feet!" a guard said, lifting me up and practically dragging me out of my cell. I struggled with all my might.  
  
" No! Look at the bear! It was my daughter's! Look at the Goddamn bear!," I cried, but with no avail. The guards did not care nor did they want to listen. I gave up and started walking, the priest, the warden, and two angry guards walking behind me.  
  
" Dead man walking…" another death row inmate shouted. Almost instantly after that was shouted, as if it was some kind of practiced ritual, the death row inmates started to pound on their beds or bars and shout insanely. For the first time in my life, I was afraid for my life. My head started hurting, and I had a psychotic vision whilst walking down the corridor. I could see the men in black standing on both sides of the corridor, as if beckoning me too hell. Their faces were still unknown, just a shadow. I shivered with fear as the guards continued to drag me. I guess they felt fear was expected. The crowd to witness my execution was amazingly big for an innocent man who is about to be executed for two counts of first-degree murder, which I didn't commit. My mother-in-law, whom I've often referred to as "Witch" and "Old Hag", was also present along with every member of Sarah's family. She had spared no expense in hiring a snobby rich lawyer who basically made my trial an open and shut case. None of my family member had enough brass to defend me during my case and now I have seen that they couldn't honor my death by being present here. I don't care. Honor means nothing in a situation like this. I was placed in my "death chair", or electric chair if you so desire to call it that, and the priest began to mutter prayers of salvation. Even though I could tell the priest wanted me dead and the sermons were only part of his job, his soothing words were like music to my ears. I didn't see Carl. He must not have wanted to be here.  
  
"My God have mercy on your soul, Alex Crowley, and may you find peace in his kingdom forever…," the priest concluded, " And may your soul find rest eternally. Amen" The priest shut the Bible, walked past me, and patted my shoulder from behind. The snob and overweight warden walked up to me.  
  
" Alex Crowley, do you have any last words?" the warden asked, a smirk on his pudgy face. I thought about what I should say the entire night, thinking of something I should finally get off my chest. But when he asked that question, my mind drew a blank. Seconds ticked by and I could tell that the warden was getting impatient. " Very well then, proceed."  
  
" Wait!!!," my mind shouted to me. This can't be the end. Can it? I can't find peace without the revenge of my Sarah's killer. I looked over and saw a large figure in black standing next to the electrocution switch. He slowly reached for the switch. I swear it was the man in black. He pointed a finger at me almost menacingly, I shuttered as I felt a small electrical charge fill the helmet. It fill my ears with a loud ringing sound. I tried to cry for help, but it was too late. I felt I huge surge of energy, tearing through my body. I lost feeling in my entire body, but the mind numbing pain remained. My muscles tense and my teeth chattered. I gripped the chair with all my stretch. My back arched in pain and horror. I waited for unconsciousness to kick in, but it never did. I guess the books were wrong. I saw flames all around me, the so-called audience reduced to black figures. My reality was slipping. I felt as if the figures in black were surrounding me, waiting for my soul to be drug into Hell. I screamed and screamed until, finally, I blacked out.  
  
3 Chapter II: To Silent Hill  
  
  
  
"Aaaahhhh!!!!," I screamed off the top of my lungs. Wait a minute am I still alive. But how?  
  
" Hay! Shut up back there! They'll be plenty of time for screaming later on tonight," Someone barked at me. It took a few seconds for my eyes to get adjusted before a realized that I'm in a prison truck, alone and shackled. The voice I heard a second ago came from one of two guards that were assigned to drive me to Riverdale Correctional Facility, where my execution was to take place.  
  
" It was just a dream, or rather, a nightmare," I told myself.  
  
" Are you sure you're going the right way, Lou?," I could hear one of the guards ask the one driving.  
  
" Positive. I take Rockhill Road through until we get to WestPoint. From there, we head west until it's straight off until Riverdale," the driver encouraged his fellow police officer.  
  
" Okay. It's just that these roads seem to stretch on forever. I haven't seen another car for miles," the other cop said.  
  
" Its standard procedure. Company policy calls for us to take the back roads to Riverdale in order to avoid the public. We've had a lot of problems with the press recently. I remember a couple of years back a reporter actually jumped onto this truck in order to interview the convict inside," Lou announced.  
  
" You're kidding…," the other officer said. The look that Lou gave him told him he wasn't.  
  
" I tell you, this world is going to hell and back again," Lou said. I stood my shackled legs up, and, wearing a black long sleeved shirt, black pants, and black army boots, peered through the small window located at the back doors on the police van. I would give anything to be free right now. But now, it seems, that fate has already been decided for me. I noticed an unusual fog that has been forming over the last few minutes, which is getting thicker and making it more difficult to see over time. As we past a roadway sign, I could barely make out the words on it:  
  
"Silent Hill"  
  
Something must be wrong. Silent Hill is a good thirty miles from Westpoint. I remember living there as a child with my parents before they were killed in a fire. But if we are passing through here, then something must be very wrong.  
  
" Are you positive you're going the right way?," the other officer said, looking at the map but barely understanding it. Lou glared at him angrily.  
  
" Look! How many times do I have to…," Lou said.  
  
" Look out!," the other officer interrupted. All I heard from the back was the screeching of the van's tires, a loud crash, and, seconds later, the van was rolling over many times, slamming me against the floor hard at each turn. More seconds later, the van stopped and all was quiet.  
  
" Guys !?," I asked nervously. No answer. I looked over after rubbing my bruised head and saw that the van's back door has been ripped off the hinges. I slowly walked out the door and saw that the door was upside down. We were in the middle of the woods; a large group of trees and wildlife covered both sides of the road we were on. I walked over to the driver side door and opened it. A mangled and bloody shell of a man fell out, an expression of horror frozen on his still face. I took the keys, not trying to be cruel or uncaring, and removed the shackles from my arms and feet. I also took the officer's firearm, a standard issue handgun, and ammo from the cadaver's holster. I took ammo and another firearm, this time an old western six-shooter, the other officer as well. Lying on the broken dashboard of the van was a map of the entire Riverdale area, including Silent Hill. I also took a flask jacket and a flashlight from the truck. But how did we crash? Did we hit another car? That was one of a thousand questions that entered my mind. A looked in front of the van and saw a huge claw mark, which tore the entire front to shreds. What on earth could have done this? Judging from the size of the mark, this animal would have to be forty feet at least. I heard movement in the bushes around fifty feet in front of me. I hid behind the van on the opposite side in case that animal was coming to finish us off. I stood there against the van's wall and smelled something. Gas! I looked down and saw gasoline dripping from the van, which was starting to collect in a murky puddle on the ground. I looked over the van to see my attacker, and I honestly say I wished I didn't. It was the woods itself, or rather a large tree-like…thing… It stood over thirty feet tall and had razor sharp teeth and talons. To put it into description more easily, to looks like a big dinosaur made of solid oak and it has grassy bushes and shrubs on it's joints (elbows, knees, neck, and shoulders). It walked hunched over and it was heading towards the van, facing the other side where I hid. This can't be real… What kind of animal looks like that? Where did it come from? Creatures like this don't exist… It reminds me of my old houseplant that I had in prison; only it grew a hundred times bigger. The monster gave a loud growl and proceeded to peer its head over the other side of the van, possibly smelling the blood of it's last two victims. And then it saw me… Instead of being frozen in terror like you would read in a horror novel or see in a scary movie, I took action. I fired at the gigantic monster three times. It had no effect except enraging the beast even more. The monster lowered its gigantic mouth over me.  
  
I ran inside the flipped over van and took shelter in it's steely walls, landing on top of a dead bloody body and evading the deadly teeth.  
  
" Aw God…," I said, totally grossed out. The monster seemed enraged in this and started to attack the top, or rather the bottom, of the van. I was shaken up wildly and hit my head on the glass, cracking it a bit. I clutched my head in pain and realized that my head was bleeding. Meanwhile, the tree monster was still busy tearing apart my prison. I knew I couldn't hide in hear forever. I looked ahead the saw the forest. I could make it. I quickly devised a plan in my head. I could make a break for in, actually run underneath the monsters legs, and run like hell. Now I only need a distraction to buy me some time… I opened up the dashboard and out popped a flare gun with three flares. I lock and loaded it and fired a flare out the door in the opposite direction I was going to run. The tree monster noticed the flare and started to chase after it. It worked! It's true what they say, "big size equals small brain". But there was no time to celebrate just yet. That thing will soon discover that it was just a ploy and return, possibly more pissed off than before. I darted out of the van, and saw the tree monster returned and was standing on top of the van, glaring at me…  
  
" Go to Hell!," I shouted, shooting another flare at the car. The gas! The flare landed inside the car and it was aflame. Seconds later, a huge explosion erupted, sending me flying backwards and shattering my eardrums. Despite my deafness, a managed to hear the scream of the tree monster, telling me my troubles were over. I had to get out of here now, so I secured my flask jacket, both pistols, tuned my flashlight on, and ran into the forest, and ran, and ran. When I couldn't run anymore, I ran anyway, hopefully putting out those terrible visions in my head. I have no idea what is going on around here, and to be quite honest, I don't want to know. After the sight of the road and that monster was far behind me, I approached another sign located on top off a small dirt road:  
  
" Silent Hill "  
  
Only caring about getting out of the woods and lying low for a while, I walked into the direction the sign pointed. I will soon realize that this will be my greatest mistake. For in that very town lies an evil that only I can stop, an evil that will finally show me the truth…  
  
Chapter III: Being Stalked  
  
As I approached the town, one word to describe it would be…dark. And I'm not talking about alleyway dark, I mean, DARK. If the fact that their was no one walking around, driving cars, or even in their houses (as noted by the fact that no house lights were on) doesn't freak you out, the noises that I could hear would. I could swear that the whole town was abducted by aliens, or something. But the reality, as I will soon discover, or something much worse… I walked up to the first house and knocked on the door. No answer. I turned the knob and, surprisingly, it opened, making an annoying creaking sound as it slowly opened and hit the wall. I walked in my house gun drawn, ready to fire if something so much as blinks at me wrong. Nothing looks suspicious. Nice, comfortable furniture, modest sized television set, a bookshelf against the wall. Just your usual, quiet, mountain home. I walked into the kitchen and raided the fridge. There was nothing in there except a few health drinks. You know, those "high in protein, low on fat" shakes you see on TV. Well anyway I took one and drank it. It tasted a little stale, like dried cardboard, but it'll have to do. I put the two remaining drink in my flask jacket. The phone rang, making me jump to the ceiling. I nervously crept over to it. My hands were shaking from just being freaked out.  
  
" Hello?," I answered. I could here something on the other line. It sounded like someone muttering to themselves.  
  
" Who is this?," I demanded. I could here the sound of an animal, which I couldn't identify, growl loudly. It filled the room with a piercing scream. The phone slammed shut on the other side.  
  
" That was too weird…," I said to myself. I decided I should check out the rest of the house before moving on.  
  
I walked upstairs and inspected the hallway, checking to see if there were any more of dinosaur things around. I don't know, I guess smaller versions of them… Give me a break! I'm paranoid! I checked the first room and it was covered from wall to wall in heavy metal rock band posters. I guess mommy's little son grew up to be a bad boy. I opened up the close, no monsters jumped out or anything, I checked out the clothes. I found a black trench coat and took it, putting it on. Not a bad fit. I checked the pockets and found a butterfly knife, which I also took. I froze in my tracks when I heard the sound of a door opening downstairs. It sounded like one person, big and heavy. It walked around downstairs. I really freaked out when I heard the "thump…thump…" of someone walking up the steps. Since this is the first room I came to upstairs, it would probably be the first place that…whatever it is, checks. I hid in the closet like a frightened girl. The door opened. I could hear the footsteps in the room and a strange sound, kind of like someone cursing under there breath, only scarier sounding. Through the small grate-like slits in the closet I could see the thing, and I can't really say what it is. It stood over six feet tall and wore a long trench coat, not very different from the one I swiped. I wore a long crooked hat and I could tell it is not something I would want to mess with. The men in black!!!! It has come for me! They only real thing that I was terrified off is here! I cupped my mouth with both my hands to stop myself from screaming. But it was the man in black. The one that killed Sarah…… It was real. It turned its head towards the closet. I saw a frightening face with two stitched up eyes, no nose, and long fangs.  
  
It lifted its taloned hand up to its face and started cackling. I was terrified beyond all reasonable thought now. Without thinking, I ran out of the closet to face my would-be-dispatcher. Instead of attacking, the "Stalker", as I will know to call them, slowly put its hand up. I freaked out and, without being wary of the consequences, lunged my knife at the Stalker, which pierced through its hand.  
  
" Get away from me!," I screamed at the creature. I don't know if it was trying to make peace with me or not, but if it was, I really screwed it up. The Stalker cried in pain and rage. I ran past it, jumped into the desk in the room, and jumped out the window. Now, usually in movies and such, the hero would land in a pool, and a pile of leaves. Not me. First off, I'm no hero; I am merely trying to save my own ass. Second of all, I'm not that lucky. I fell three stories and landed on the people's car, shattering the side windows and putting a huge dent on the roof. Oh well. I prayed for my sake that the creature won't follow me, and that the owners of this car have decent car insurance. I slowly rolled over and fell off the car, smacking my shoulder on the cold, wet concrete pavement. I looked out of the window and saw the creature staring at me.'  
  
" To hell with this…," I said as I ran away, the Stalker still looking on. " I think I should steer clear of residential houses from now on. I ran passed several blocks, trying to get as far away from that thing as possible.  
  
" Things with no faces…! Giant tree dinosaurs…! Who built this city, Steven King ?," I told myself. Today was not a good day. I was tired and exhausted from running and falling on top of cars. I stopped in a small coffee shop, noting the broken window and several drops of blood on the floor. It led passed the counter and into the kitchen.  
  
" First aid kit… I need a first aid kit…," I said. My head was still bleeding slowly from that tree thing and my shoulder was bruised too. I sat down on a stool and caught my breath. I checked the map.  
  
" Okay…okay, now where am I?," I asked myself, checking the map. I found this place to be called Linda's Café. I circled this place on my map with my blood (because where am I getting a pen at?) as a possible safe house. I stood up, stretched myself, and started towards the kitchen, not noticing a Stalker watching me from the roof of a building across the street. The kitchen was empty. No food, no nothing… It looks as if the entire place was raided. Food particles and pieces of broken metal lay scattered on the floor. I noted the blood trail that continued through the kitchen and into a meat locker. I searched the kitchen anyway and found another health drink. I guess everyone in town must be trying to lose weight. I heard a loud bang on the meat locker door. I snapped quickly, training both of my guns on the door. Another loud bang… I took position behind an overturned refrigerator, a classic marksman position. Now there is no chance for it now. The door opened.  
  
" Wait!!," someone told me. I pulled both triggers and the figure had to jump out of the way to avoid being shot to death. A human. " What was that all about? Are you crazy or something?," said the young woman. I observed her features. Tall, black hair, couldn't be no more than two years younger than me, and she was well built. She wore a waitress mini skirt with an apron and a tight shirt sleeved blue shirt. She had a bandaged arm with a fresh pile of blood seeping through.  
  
" Sorry…I thought you were another one of those things," I apologized, a worried look on my face. Seems harmless to me… WHAM!!! I stopped what I was thinking as the woman slapped me hard.  
  
" Jerk!," she said," You almost killed me."  
  
" I said I was sorry…," I said. She smiled.  
  
" Well anyway, I'm glad you showed up. I'm Linda…," Linda said, still smiling.  
  
" Alex…," I said.  
  
" I can't believe you made it here alive. You should be dead by now…," Linda said.  
  
" What is going on in this crazy town?," I asked. The question didn't take her by surprise as I hoped. She looked at me sorrowfully.  
  
" I think you should sit down Alex, this may take time to explain. As she told me this, I did not notice the Stalker, which was watching us from the restaurant entrance. It glared at us with an evil smile. Then it turned it's back to us and left, merely observing what was transpiring.  
  
3.1.1.1 Chapter IV: Trapped in a Meat Locker  
  
"So is this your café?," I asked nosily.  
  
" It sure is. Actually it was my father's before he passed away," Linda explained.  
  
" I'm sorry…," I said, closing my eyes.  
  
" Don't worry about it…Anyway, my boyfriend David and I moved here from out of state, where we moved into the Dayton Apartment Complex not far from here," Linda explained. My eyebrows rose.  
  
" Would he still be there? She we go and get him?," I asked. I didn't want to be a jerk and tell her that we are going to abandon her boyfriend if we decide to try to get out of this crazy town.  
  
" No…he's gone now…," she said slowly. " He's moved on…" I understood, keeping to myself.  
  
" So you decided to run this place by yourself?," I asked, admiring her bravery.  
  
" Yes. It's been a struggle but somehow I manage to do it from day to day," Linda said. " I used to have help but, with so many cut backs on labor workers, I had to lay them all off. Now I'm alone…"  
  
" But I'm here. I'll make sure that you get out of here alive," I told her. She grew cheerful.  
  
" Thank you. I don't think I can make it out of here by myself," Linda confessed.  
  
I smiled before my expression grew serious.  
  
" Now tell me…what is going on in this town?," I asked. Somehow she knew that question was coming. But what did she expect? She thought about it for a moment before she answered.  
  
" I'm as confused as you are. One day it was normal, the next day darkness covered the sky, and it didn't stop. From these walls, I could hear the screams of the innocent as well as the growling and scurrying about of creatures. That's why I took all of the food and put it in the meat locker. But while I was doing that, one of these trench coat wearing devils attacked me. I managed to stab it with a knife, but not without receiving cuts of my own. The thing ran off before I could finish it off, or vice- versa," Linda explained, making us a hot cup of fresh coffee. I could go through about a million cups right now. But one will do… Although I am scared out of my wits, I am also relieved to be with another non-monster. " It's like some terrible nightmare…" I said nothing, merely watching the beautiful woman before me. It as been years since I've been with…no, forget it. She handed me a cup of coffee and I practically guzzled it, ignoring the burning sensation in my mouth. The coffee tasted pretty bad but I didn't care.  
  
" Take it easy…" We sat at the front of the café, Linda standing behind the counter and yours truly on a barstool. I kept both handguns in front of me at all times in case something decides to pay us a visit.  
  
" Must have been scary…," I said. She looked at me sternly.  
  
" It was…," she said slowly.  
  
" Then why were you banging against the door when I arrived. Linda looked embarrassed.  
  
" I accidentally broke the inside lock," Linda grumbled. I laughed.  
  
" What's so funny?," Linda asked. I continued to smile.  
  
" Nothing…" I said.  
  
" We've got to get out of this town. Just sitting here and waiting isn't going to solve anything," I told Linda," I never went to this side of town. I lived on Madison Avenue. But you lived around this way for two years, surely you know of places we can go to." Linda's lifeless body came to life.  
  
"You're right!," she said. I took out my map and we both examined it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" This is all Greek to me. I don't know where we should go…," I confessed, hopefully not destroying Linda's last shred of hope. I was wrong.  
  
" If we go to my apartment complex, we could call for help. My landlord has just recently installed a backup generator for the winter weather. We should be able to call for help there," Linda explained.  
  
" Where is it?," I asked.  
  
" Not far. We can just follow Oswald Lane until…," Linda said, cut off from a loud crash of a window from the far end of the diner. It was a Stalker. It brushed itself off before standing up.  
  
" Run!," I shouted, grabbing Linda's arm and practically dragging her into the kitchen. The Stalker slowly walked after us. We ran into the kitchen, my mind going over a thousand places to hide. The meat locker!  
  
" No! We'll be locked in!," Linda said, struggling, understanding what I was thinking before I said it. I took out my handgun and shot the emergency release mechanism. Now there will be no way out or in.  
  
" Would you rather stay here?," I asked before we both ran into the meat locker. Linda slid on the wet floor and practically crashed into a shelf. A cold rush of air hit me as I stood in the doorway, my hand on the latch, looking at the Stalker standing at the kitchen entrance. It raised a taloned hand at me to show me the stab wound I inflicted on it. The Stalker smiled at me through sharp mandrills, still muttering under strange tongues. I opened fire on it with my handgun but it had little or no effect.  
  
" What do you want from us!?," I asked, demanding an answer. The Stalker laughed as if sickingly amused. It opened its mouth. Through the sounds it made, I am quite sure I heard the word "Death" said. A huge figure walked behind the Stalker, towering over it. The Stalker moved aside to allow the figure to pass through. Standing well over seven feet tall, this "new" creature seems to be the lead Stalker. It wore an outfit similar to that of a traditional Stalker only I think I could see spiked shoulder pads on both sides. It was very fat, as its weight was practically dragging on the floor. It wore sunglasses and had bigger teeth, which was probably big enough to eat a man whole.  
  
" Alex! Close it!," Linda demanded from behind. I looked behind me to see her sitting on the wet floor, obviously hurt from her little tumble. But somehow I couldn't turn away from the horrifying sight, which stood before me. The Stalker talked to this new "Goo Stalker", which just stood their listening. Then the Goo Stalker spoke a voice similar to a Stalker's but only louder and deeper. I couldn't understand a word they were saying. The Stalker showed Goo its hand, and Goo looked pissed as it turned its attention towards me. It let out an earth-shattering roar as it charged at me with amazing speed. I quickly slammed the door and put all of my weight on it. I felt a loud bang on the other side, but amazingly, the door did not give way. Thank God for modern refrigeration technology… I could here the loud roar of the Goo Stalker on the other side.  
  
" Idiot! Are you trying to get us killed!," Linda growled. I tried to look as innocent as I could, hopefully she will give in to my sympathy. But the look on her face said she didn't but it.  
  
" How many times do I have to say I'm sorry!," I attacked back.  
  
" Now we're stuck in here," Linda said, sitting on a cold, metal table.  
  
" Well we're better off in here than out there," I said, sitting down in front of the door. I chose to stand my ground. I took out the empty clip from my handgun and replaced it with a fresh one. I only had two more clips for the handgun and the six bullets, which were already loaded into the Colt Magnum. We were really hard-pressed for ammo. We will need more soon. I shuttered from the cold. Linda was right, I couldn't have picked a worse place to hide. I could see her shivering too. I decided to play nice guy. I took off my warm trench coat and handed it to her.  
  
" Here, take it…" I offered.  
  
" I don't want it," Linda said, being as stubborn as ever. She continued to shiver.  
  
" Your body says different, now put it on," I said as calmly as I could. She put it on. It looked good on her.  
  
" If I must…," she sighed. I rubbed my hands together to keep them warm. Then I stood up and tied my flask jacket around my waist. I had to find a way out of here. I saw food piled on both sides of the square shaped, steaming room. A light fog covered the wet floor. I knew starving to death was the least of our worries, suffocating is. I walked around and was finally aware of our impending doom. I leaned on a shelf with my hands, my back facing Linda.  
  
" I'm sorry about all this," I sighed," I guess I really  
  
blew it this time…"  
  
"No…you didn't," Linda encouraged," In fact, you saved both of our lives" She smiled. I remained depressed. I saw a crumbled up newspaper on the shelf I was leaning on so I  
  
picked it up and started reading. The headline was written in blood and, after reading it, made me suddenly grow cold. It read:  
  
"Mad Killer"Alex Crowley was finally executed by electrocution at 10:50 PM at the Riverdale Correctional Facility last night Family members of the murderer's wife quote "I am glad that justice has been serve. Maybe now Sarah's soul can rest in piece." End quote.  
  
I dropped the paper and started shaking. How could they have executed me? I am alive. Aren't I? Over the last couple of hours, I can't make anything for certain anymore.  
  
" Alex…what's wrong?," Linda asked, making my behavior go from frightened to calm.  
  
" Nothing…," I said slowly," Nothing at all"  
  
All of a sudden, the lights went out in the meat locker, instantly filling the room with an eerie darkness. Seconds later, the emergency lights when on. The lights were red, making the meat locker that much more scary looking.  
  
" Alex…look," Linda said, pointing at the wall. I went closer to examine it. I hole in the wall… I put my head in to see, but with no avail. The corridor was completely dark. Then I remembered I had a flashlight, one of those pocket ones. I put it on my flask jacket pocket and went inside.  
  
" Alex?," Linda squealed.  
  
" It's okay," I said, trying to comfort her. But how did hole get here? " It's either this way or we try to knock that steel door down." Linda didn't need anymore convincing, even though I could tell she didn't like the idea. I reached in my pocket and handed her the handgun as well as a clip.  
  
" Take this. You know how to use that thing, right?," I asked. She took the safety off of her gun.  
  
" No… but I can sure as hell learn," she said. I smiled.  
  
" Get behind me," I told her as I went in first, Linda not far behind me. The corridor was rocky and murky, as if hollowed out of a boulder. From where I was standing the corridor stretched out for miles. I stopped when I saw a message on the wall.  
  
" What is it?," Linda asked.  
  
" I don't know…," I said. I shined the flashlight on the message, which looked as if it was written in blood a long time ago. It read:  
  
" Give me the pleasures of death and you shall receive the suffering of life. In fate's hands lie the answers you seek…"  
  
  
  
" I don't get it," I said, looking puzzled.  
  
" The pleasures of death? Who would want that?," Linda asked.  
  
" Maybe it doesn't mean anything," I said. Something metal dropped from the wall below the sign. I picked it up and dusted it off. It looked like a small tablet.  
  
" What is it?," Linda asked. I read the barely visible inscription on the tablet.  
  
" It says,:  
  
' For those who seek death and embrace it',  
  
I don't get it," I said.  
  
" Perhaps we'll find out soon enough," Linda prophesized.  
  
3.1.1.2  
  
3.1.1.3 Chapter V: The Pain We All Feel  
  
  
  
The corridor stank of rotting flesh as Linda and I continued through the narrow corridor. I looked behind myself and I could no longer see the entranceway to the meat locker.  
  
" The Stalkers must be long gone by now…," I told myself.  
  
" This stench is unbearable!," Linda complained. I stayed quiet and continued on. Eventually we reached a large circular room in what looks like the center of the long corridor. On either side of the large room sat two large angelic statues, one different from the other. One of the angels was horribly twisted looking. It looks as if it was crumbling apart and looks as if it was disemboweled, a large puddle of blood dripping from the statue's wounds. The statue looks like it is smiling despite being in its tortured state. The other statue was in perfect condition; only the look on its face was dark and gloomy.  
  
" Disgusting!," Linda said, examining the disfigured statue. I examined the other statue. At the foot of the statue lied a poem, written in blood. It read:  
  
When God created light, the Sun  
  
the Earth the humans gained,  
  
3.1.1.3.1.1.1 They believed all was well and good  
  
But the Dark Ones, they remained.  
  
Thinking that worship can save their souls,  
  
The humans joined in song,  
  
But soon they will realize on the Time of Darkness,  
  
that they could never be more wrong.  
  
The poem didn't make sense to me. On the floor I noticed another tablet. I took all of my "finger strength" to lift the small but heavy tablet out of the floor.  
  
" Another one?," Linda asked noticing what I was doing.  
  
This one says:  
  
' For those who seek life and suffer.'  
  
Now I think this is making a lot of sense to me. I checked the bottom of the normal looking angel and I was right, I noted a small square shaped hole where my tablets should fit. I am a genius. I placed the "Life Tablet" in the slot underneath the normal looking but depressed angel statue.  
  
" What are you doing?," Linda asked.  
  
" Just trust me…' I reassured. The angel statue rumbled a bit before sinking into the ground a little bit. I put the "Death Tablet" into the disfigured statue. Sure enough, it did the same thing. The two angels emitted a light, I don't know a guess from flashlights…, which came together and shone on the ceiling. Linda and I looked up. The words were a little hard to make out, but it made me have a relapse about that horrible nightmare I had.  
  
" I DID IT"  
  
- XELA  
  
"Who is Xela?," Linda asked, " And what did he do?" I felt a cold chill run down my spine. Something was definitely wrong in this town. I arched my back in pain as I felt an evil presence all around me. The same word running through my head a billion times.  
  
" XELA "  
  
I screamed in pain.  
  
" Alex! What's wrong!," Linda shouted to me. I couldn't hear her. I couldn't hear anything except that same horrible word run through my head. I blacked out.  
  
I awoke in a bed. But it wasn't any bed. I was home. The old brick house where I lived with my parents. I could see posters of superheroes and sports legends on the wall. I saw my small collection of baseball trophies. I smiled.  
  
" I'm home…," I said to myself," But I am still an adult." I noticed this as I looked into the small glass window.  
  
" Alex! It's time for dinner!," I heard my mother shout from downstairs.  
  
" Mom…," I said, my eyes welling up with tears. Without thinking, I ran out of my room and stopped. While my room looked the same, the hallway leading to the kitchen was charred and burned, and seemed to stretch on forever. I looked on the ground and saw a blood trail leading into the kitchen. I heard a loud scream. It was my mother. I heard a loud roaring sound, like a lion.  
  
" Mom!," I shouted, running into the hallway. As I ran, the hallway seemed to stretch on further, the kitchen still the same distance away. I heard my mother crying.  
  
" Mother!," I shouted again. I looked behind myself and saw the hallway darken. Seconds later, the hallway disappeared, leaving only the trail of blood visible. I could still hear my mother crying.  
  
I ran and ran, but it seemed that I covered no distance. The kitchen was still visible, but now seemed further than ever before. I saw a flash of lightening, and I was transported to my kitchen doorway as if my magic. I looked around. The kitchen looked as it has always been. I saw our small, yet affordable, refrigerator covered with pictures that I drew when I was five, before the place burned to the ground. I was the only survivor. My mother and father perished. I could smell of something baking in the oven.  
  
" Mom…," I said. I saw her, her back facing me as she was standing above the cutting board, preparing a meal. I slowly walked over to her.  
  
" Mother, it's me! It's Alex!," I shouted to her but she didn't hear. She continued to cook. I could hear her humming a song as many housewives like to do.  
  
" Mommy!," a heard a little child say. I looked behind myself and saw a little boy run through the hallway, not noticing the blood or the darkness. He passed right through me as a ghost would. The little boy run up to my mother. She hugged him.  
  
" Did you finish your homework?," my mother asked the little boy.  
  
" I sure did, mommy," the little boy said. My mother was as cheerful as ever before. She smiled, ignoring me and focusing on the child.  
  
" Then take your seat, Alex, dinner will be ready soon…," my mother told the boy. I started to shake. The little boy was me. I started to cry.  
  
" I was so happy then…," I said. No one heard or noticed me, as if I was the ghost. The kitchen caught on fire, but my mother and I did not notice it. The fire set the entire kitchen aflame.  
  
" You've got to get out of here!," I told them, but they didn't here me. The fire engulfed us. I could feel the burning pain all around me. I put both arms in front of my face to protect it. I watch as my mother and I were burning.  
  
" Nooo…," I cried out. I white light filled the room. And as I turned to face my mother and I, I saw that they were replaced by Stalkers. They stood up and faced me. I backed up in horror, and turned to run back into the hallway, but it was replaced by a black void. One of the Stalkers, lifted me against the wall, smiling. Then the other one punched its fist into my stomach. I cried out in horrendous pain. I felt the life being sucked out of me and the Stalker ripped out my internal organs. My intestines, my liver, my kidneys. I could no longer feel the pain. I had gone beyond pain. I shook. The Stalker pulled out my heart and held it front of me like a trophy. I passed out.  
  
  
  
" Alex! Wake up, damnit!," Linda shouted to me. Where was I? My eyes began to focus. I said Linda's concerned face. I slowly stood up, Linda helping me.  
  
" What happened?," I asked her. She looked angry.  
  
" Don't you ever do that again! Don't you know that I almost had a heart attack?!," Linda told me. I gave her a weak smile.  
  
" It's not like a intended to pass out," I said. Her mood changed to calm.  
  
" Anyway, I'm glad you're still alive," Linda said worriedly.  
  
" So am I…," I said slowly, not making sense of the vision that I just had. The ceiling started to shake.  
  
" Let's go!," I said, dragging Linda into the other side of the corridor. We ran and ran. I looked behind me and saw that the circular room was now destroyed, with pieces of rock falling down behind us. We ran some more. In the distance, I could see a door. The falling rocks were getting closer. I ran faster, practically dragging Linda with me. We reached the door. I reached for the handle…but it was locked. The rocks were getting closer, they were almost on top of us.  
  
" Open it!," Linda demanded. I slammed against the door hard. It did nothing except injure my wounded shoulder.  
  
" Let's do it together on three!," I suggested, me and Linda preparing to slam into the door," One…two…THREE!!" We slammed against the door and it opened. We fell inside just as heavy rocks reached the doorway, covering the path with impossible-to-move boulders. I stood up and dusted myself off.  
  
" That…was a close one…," I panted. Linda stood up too.  
  
" R-right…," she panted. I looked around in the new area we were in. It looked like a storage room. There was only two doors in the room and we just entered one of them, which means there is only one way out now. I checked my surroundings. Unmarked boxes and crates lined up on numerous shelves, which lined both walls. I walked up and opened the crate in the middle of the room. I jumped back in horror. They were organs…human organs to be exact. Somehow, the corridor led us to a place we don't want to be in. Then I realized that these weren't crates, they were coffins.  
  
"Alex…," Linda said, scared. I heard the sound of footsteps coming this way.  
  
" Hide!," I told Linda, trying to tell her in the nicest possible manner to jump in the disgusting coffin. She quickly got the idea.  
  
" No way…!," Linda whispered.  
  
" It's the only way…," I said apologetically. She growled as she slowly put one leg into the coffin, which made a sickening squish sound as she did. But she tried her best not to yell, scream, or vomit. I shut the door on her. I quickly opened another coffin, one of the ones on the shelf, and jumped inside. Mine was full of human skin. I could feel the sick warmth emanating from the skin, which must have been just made. I heard the sound of the door open. I opened the lid slightly, then shut it as slowly as I could. A Stalker. It walked past me and looked at the now-destroyed corridor. It growled in anger. I bet it's thinking how much it's going to cost to repair that. I bet if the repairman doesn't do a good they'll probably rip his head off or something. I chuckled to myself despite the situation we were in. The Stalker started to walk back out the door that it entered, but it stopped. It turned around and started cackling. Oh shit! It walked over to the coffin in the middle of the room. Linda! It opened the lid, and from I was peeking, I could see Linda's frightened face. She opened fire on the Stalker, which only made it stumble backwards from the impact. The Stalker started to cackle again. Then it emitted a high screeching sound. Moments later, five more Stalkers entered the room surrounding Linda, who was having trouble reloading her gun. One of the Stalkers grabbed her from behind.  
  
"Linda!," I wanted to scream to her, but I realized it would do us no good to have us both captured. Linda tried to struggle from the Stalker but it was way too strong. Another Stalker grabbed her. Linda continued to struggle.  
  
" Alex!," Linda shouted. I felt tears running down my cheeks. " Help me, please!" I could see tears running down her cheeks too. All six Stalkers grabbed her and she stopped struggle, realizing that it is futile to fight. They carried her out of the room. I rolled out of my coffin and landed hard on the concrete floor. I stood up, a pissed off look on my face. I took out my six-shooter. Six bullets… From the looks of these coffins, they won't kill Linda just yet. I wiped the tears from my face, an angry look still present.  
  
" Since the first time I got here, I've done nothing but run from these things," I said, cocking my gun," The running stops now!" I walked out the door Dirty Harry style. The Stalkers want a war with me? They're gonna get one.  
  
  
  
3.1.1.4 Chapter VI: They Can Be Killed  
  
I walked out of the door, my gun drawn. I entered a dimly lit, very decorated hallway. I realized why death smells so familiar here, we must be at the Simmons Funeral Home. In the hallway, there were two other doorways on my left side, one doorway on my right side, and a stairwell in front of me at the end of the hall. Since I must be in the basement, I'll start from the bottom and work my way up. I'll start by securing the basement area first. I walked to the first doorway on the left. Hopefully there aren't any Stalkers on this floor. Counting the Goo Stalker as being here too, there is a minimum of seven Stalkers in this funeral home. Since I haven't found a way to kill those things yet, I'll try to avoid any unnecessary conflicts. Hopefully they are not all-guarding Linda. That poor woman. She chose to fight alone rather than to get me involved. She must've know that she can't be helped if I'm with her too. I slowly entered the first room, my gun drawn. No Stalkers, at least, just more of those coffins. There must be a month's supply in these coffins. But why do they do this? Are they going to sell souvenirs in Hell? Or do they just like to kill… I left the room a came to the next room, the only room on the right side of the hallway. Again, no Stalkers, only more coffins. I came to the final door of the hallway, and noticed that the door had been ripped off its hinges.. Again, no Stalkers. I looked on the wall and saw a man "crucified" there. He was nailed roughly five feet from the ground and he must have died recently. Blood covered his bare feet and hands, which he must've tried to struggle to get out numerous times. I reached in his shirt pocket, for ammo, aspirin, something… and I pulled out I slip of paper. The outside of the paper was covered in blood and some of it leaked through to where the note was written. It read:  
  
  
  
To Whose Lives This May Save,  
  
As you gaze horror-stricken at my mangled body, I have been dead for several hours. I was the gardener to the Simmons family for over twenty years. I took care of the estate as well as the cemetery next door. I dedicated my entire career to serving the Simmons family, Bill, Joanne, and their little daughter Danielle. There I lived at the funeral home like an honored guest. The Simmons always had a macabre sense of humor. On the door to the hall, they constructed a statue with two missing eyes. The eyes are the key to the hall. I thought it was disgusting at first but then I grew to except it. As was well and good, then I started to notice that some of the dead bodies have begun to be dug up and feasted upon. At first I thought it was a wolf or bear from Blood Swamp, but I soon realized the bite marks were bigger, more monster like. As I returned at night after a nights work, I saw that the light weren't on in the house. I stumbled inside and was immediately captured by these freaks in the trench coats. They locked me downstairs in the morgue, where I am writing this letter. Later I soon realized that they couldn't have been responsible for the dug up bodies. It was something bigger… As one of the trench coat demons came in here to kill me, I shot it in the face with the shotgun the Simmons have for an emergency. The creature fell down dead, but not before uttering a deafening screech. Soon, the others will come down to get me. I only pray that others will not suffer the same fate I did…  
  
I checked behind the man's body and smiled went I felt something metal… I lifted the shotgun in joy. It was one of those twelve gauge, double- barreled Remington I saw in the sporting goods section of an gun shop before. I checked the ammo. There were two fresh bullets already in there. I spotted a box full of shotgun shells next two the dead body. There has to be at least twenty shells inside. With a shotgun in my arsenal, mine and Linda's chance of survival jumped a great leap. I put both the shotgun bullets and my six-shooter in my flask jacket, carrying the short but heavy shotgun in my hands. Hank the Gardener would have wanted it this way. I walked back into the hallway, my eyes focused on the stairway in front of me…  
  
" Its now or never," I told myself as I slowly walked up the steps my back against the wall. I came to a door. I nervously put my hand on the knob. I broke into a cold sweat. I opened the door very, very slowly. I was in a small room. A lamp provided a dim light in the well-furnished den. Books lined both walls of the den. I could see stuffed animals on the ceiling. Father Simmons must've been a hunting buff. I long carpeted couch sat on the middle of the room. No Stalkers in here… I searched the room.  
  
"Nothing…," I told myself, " No Linda ." There were three doors in front of me, one to the left, one to the left, and the other one, obviously, in front of me. All of them were closed. I looked over to the center door and saw a disfigured statue engraved it. It looked like a woman reaching out to me. I noted the both of her eyes were cut out. I saw a note on the wall.  
  
With death's eyes I see, all the pain you bring to me…  
  
Give me the power to change your fate, and save thine soul on heaven's gate…  
  
I walked over to the door on the right and started to turn the handle, but in that moment someone on the other side was too. I gasped and backed against the wall. The door opened all the way, shielding me from whoever was there. I'll be screwed if they shut it, so I won't give them the opportunity. Through the cracks of the door, I could see a Stalker standing in front of me. It walked over to the couch, still speaking in foreign tongues. I started shaking in fear. If it sees me, it'll tell the rest and then Linda and I are goners. I tried to remain perfectly still. The Stalker walked down the steps leading back to the coffin rooms. I walked over to the door it went through and shut it quietly, locking it seconds after.  
  
"It will at least buy me some time…," I reassured myself. I walked through the door the Stalker came through. I was a dark, narrow hallway. I could see just one door in front of me. I have to get Linda out of here before that Stalker alerts the rests of them. I started walking to the door. If a Stalker appeared, there would be no way to escape. I cradled my double barrel. I hope Linda is still alive… I reached the door and turned the knob. A small wave of blood hit my legs. I looked into the room. Blood covered practically every inch of this room. As I came closer I could see piles of entrails on the walls. I felt a drip on my head. Then another. I looked up and saw the disemboweled bodies of three people: a man, a woman, and from what I could make out, a little girl.  
  
"The Simmons…" I said, closing my eyes to just imagine the suffering they must've overcome. Now their souls will rest in peace, unless they go to Hell, then there's nothing I could do… My back arched in mental pain. I heard voices all around me. I blacked out, landing in the doorway of the bloody room.  
  
I awoke in a hospital. Again I was still in adult form. I sat up on the stretcher that I was laying on and looked around. I saw blood everywhere… I stood up. Blood covered what must be an operating room. I looked behind me on the bed that I was sleeping on and saw a dead bloody, mangled body.  
  
" What is going on here?," I asked myself out loud.  
  
This must be the Brookhaven Hospital. I remember being sent here after I just barely survived the fire, which claimed the lives of both my parents. I walked out of the hospital room. I was in a dark hallway. I could see open doors on both sides of the cold marble floor. I looked down and saw blood trails, which were coming from every room and heading in the same direction. The elevator. It was as if something came in here, killed everyone, and drug their dead bodies away. I checked the room next to mine, and saw a bloody stretcher with no body. I slowly stumbled towards the elevator. The fact that no one was here really creeped me out. Even the hospital itself was frightening looking. I continued onward, passing by empty, bloody rooms. I reached the elevator and pressed the button. I heard the sound of something liquid on the other side. The elevator door opened… and I was greeted by a huge wave of blood. The force knocked me backwards making the blood soak me to the bone. The covered the entire floor, making it knee-deep. I stood up, shivering. I heard a scream coming from downstairs. I walked into the knee-deep blood river and pressed the button to go down. No stupid elevator music played or anything like that. I heard the beep of the elevator and the doors slowly opened. I looked down and saw that the blood mysteriously vanished. I was also dry to the bone. This was getting too weird… I entered what seemed to be a morgue. I saw cabinets lined up on both walls.  
  
" Is this them?," I heard someone say. I looked over to the far corner of the room and saw me, still as a child, and my uncle Bob standing there. My uncle eyes watered.  
  
"Yes…," he said. I saw him hold me tightly. I looked over and saw a black cabinet, which was different looking then the other silver ones. I walked over to it and read the name.  
  
  
  
Alex Crowley  
  
3.1.1.4.1 Born: October 12, 1974  
  
3.1.1.4.2 Died on January 30, 2002  
  
3.1.1.4.3 At 10:50pm  
  
" Noo…," I said slowly. I opened the cabinet and was pulled in by too bloody hands. The cabinet shut with me and something else inside.  
  
"Uhh…," I grogged in pain. I was sitting with my back facing the open door to the bloody room. Blood covered my pants and shoes.  
  
" What was that all about?," I asked myself, remembering what had happened. These memories are from my past, the one where I dare not try to remember. I stood up and emptied my blood-clogged shoes on the floor. I walked into the bloody room.  
  
As I trudged through the blood, I noticed a big hole in the wall. I looked inside and saw a shiny metal object. I reached inside and pulled out an eye. One of the keys to the hall.. I placed the bloody eye in my pocket. Now only one remained. I heard the pounding of a door nearby.  
  
" The Stalker !," my mind shouted to me. I ran through the narrow hallway to the door, which was being ripped apart slowly. I took position. Smash!!! Wood fragments hit the floor. Smash!!! I could see the face of the Stalker through the splintered wood. Another smash!!! I wondered how long it would take. Hopefully it never noticed me. The door flung of the hinges. The Stalker pounced out of the doorway and landed a few yards in front of me. I opened fire. The bullet connected with its shoulder, squirting black blood on the floor. The stalker stumbled backwards. I opened fire again. This time the Stalker's stomach was hit, making it roar in pain and anger. It ran at me with lightening fast speed. It swiped the gun out of me hands, making it slide under the couch.  
  
" Shit!," I said. The Stalker swiped at me with razor sharp talons, I backed away. It ran at me, screaming and growling at the same time, and scratched at me again. I put my arm up to protect my face, the talons digging into my arm. The Stalker smiled. With my other hand, I was struggling for my six-shooter. My arm went numb with pain. I moaned. I pushed the Stalker back and quickly opened fire with my six-shooter, which caught the Stalker in the forehead. It smiled at me.  
  
"Why won't you die!?" I shouted, the Stalker still smiling. It started cackling that same awful cackling sound. Then it choked as if punched in the stomach. It's mouth filled up with blood. It stumbled backwards; it's eyes rolling in the back of its head. It fell face first into the floor, sending blood splashing on me. I smiled back.  
  
" I knew you bastards weren't invincible. Nothing is…," I quoted, walking over and kicking the dead body. I reached down and retrieved my shogun, reloading it also. From the hallway, I could hear the growls of other Stalkers. Now I may have won the battle, but they were plenty other Stalkers for me to fight. For they knew that someone else was here. Someone who wants them dead.  
  
Chapter VII: The Escape  
  
I could hear the growls getting louder. I ran to the left door and stopped when I realized that is where the screams were coming from. There had to be another way… I ran back through the right door and back into the bloody room. I checked to see if there was another way out. As I did this I saw a door, which was completely covered and camouflaged in blood, to the left of me. I grabbed the door handle, despite the blood dripping from my now soaked hand, and went inside. I was in a bar of sorts. Liquor, billiards, even a jukebox were inside. I spotted a lighter on the bar table so I took it. I also took a small bottle of liquor.  
  
" When we get out of here Linda and I can celebrate by getting piss drunk," I told myself. I liked the idea. I took another small bottle. My flask jacket was getting full. I'll have to take my trench coat back from Linda when I find her. On the pull table I saw a stick lying on there as if the game was suddenly interrupted. I picked it up and aimed my shot. Only the eight ball remained, and I had a dead straight shot. I took the shot and easily knocked it in. After that moment, another billiard ball fell from the chandelier and landed on the table. I looked at the number and saw a zero. My mind told me that this was no ordinary billiard ball, but I'll take the shot anyway. I aimed my white ball at it, and hit it at the new ball as fast and as hard as I could. I froze when the ball shattered into a million pieces, all of which scattered onto the floor. I look at the ball. All that remained was a little glass marble. I turned it over and realized that it was the second key. I smiled to myself.  
  
" I'm coming!," I shouted, probably alerting every Stalker to my position. I ran back to the statue. I heard the crash of the door to the left of the statue. I could hear at least three Stalkers working together to smash down the hard redwood. I inserted the first eye into the statue. Another smash… The door was about to fall apart. I inserted the second eye. The door unlocked. I opened it and took one of the glass eyes out of the statue so I can't be followed. The other door exploded and four Stalkers rushed into the den. I quickly slammed the door in their faces. I could hear them pounding on the door as I leaned on it, exhausted. I turned around and saw the Goo Stalker and two regular Stalkers smiling at me from the far corner of the Hall. They were a good sixty-five yards away. The Hall was beautiful. Red carpet, although I'm sure it is carpet and not blood, covered the floor. It had a glass ceiling, the pale, dead moon glaring at me like a giant eye. Huge drapes and Greek-like pillars also covered the Hall, which was the size of a football field. I could see Linda tied to a stake and was slowly being cooked.  
  
" Let her go, damnit!," I demanded," Take me instead!" The Stalkers just smiled. I took out my shotgun.  
  
" Alex!," I could here Linda shouting to me. That poor girl. I could see here face was bruised and her body cut, probably from struggling too much.  
  
I cocked my gun. The Goo Stalker pointed to one of the Stalkers and motioned him to attack me. The Stalker bowed to Goo like some unholy reverence. The Stalker charged at me really fast. Then I watch in amazement as it climbed and jumped on the sides of the pillars, like Spider Man, to pounce on me. I had no time to think. I took a shot with my shotgun. Miss. I took another shot. Close, but also a miss. The Stalker growled in a hungry rage. It was seconds away from reaching me. I took both empty bullets from my shotgun and fumbled to get two more in. I loaded one in but was shocked when I dropped the other one, which slid across the room. There was no more time to get another one. The Stalker jumped but I jumped out of the way. I hit the marble floor hard. The Stalker landed on the ground softly and growled at me. I could see sticky saliva come from its mouth where it land on the floor in sticky gobs. I took a shot. It hit the Stalker's leg and it fell on the floor, screaming and wailing. I stood up and ran to the other bullet. I loaded it and fired. The Stalkers head exploded (a.l.a. Resident Evil), sending brain particles flying in the air, some landing on me. The Goo Stalker did not look pleased. He sent the other Stalker after me, who stayed on he ground this time. I wasted no time. I loaded both of my shotgun bullets and took aim. The Stalker moved out of the bullet's way. I fired again. Another miss. The Stalker slashed at me but I blocked with my gun. I hit the Stalker in the face with the gun, which made it stumble backwards. I ran up to it and kicked it in the jaw. Monster or not, that was going to leave a mark…  
  
" I tried to reason with you…but noooo!!!," I told it. I took one of the bottles of liquor out of my pocket and downed the whole thing, keeping it stored in my mouth. I then took out my lighter  
  
( Note: Don't tell me that you don't know what he's going to do) and sprayed the liquor on it. A large flame erupted which set the Stalker aflame. It ran around wildly before it died wrapped around a drape. I looked up and saw the entire drape has caught on fire. Soon this whole joint will be sent up. The Goo Stalker growled in disbelief. It charged at me, covered a mile a minute. I took aim with my last loaded bullet and shot Goo in the leg. It tripped due to the shot and it started rolling towards me at still incredible speed. I quickly jumped out of the way and it smashed into one of the pillar. Amazingly, the pillar crumbled to the ground sending the Goo Stalker to Hell. The glass ceiling started to crack. If I don't hurry and get Linda out of here then we're going to be bludgeoned to death by big shards of glass. I rushed over to her and started to untie her.  
  
"Alex…," she smiled. I smiled back.  
  
" You didn't think that I would leave you here, did you?," I asked her.  
  
" Not at all. I knew you would come to save me," she said. This place was falling apart.  
  
" Look out!" I pushed Linda out of the way just as one of the huge pillars almost collapsed on her. I barely got myself out of the way before the pillar hit the ground hard, cracking the wooden floor. I thought our situation couldn't get any worse. But I was wrong. As I look at the burning debris, I could see a large pile of rubble start to move…  
  
" Alex…," Linda said nervously. A taloned hand shot out of the rubble.  
  
" Let's go!," I said, dragging Linda to the balcony. The ceiling collapsed in the Hall behind us. I looked over the edge. It was only a twenty-foot drop. " You go first."  
  
" O-okay…," Linda said. She put her legs over the balcony and jumped. A could hear a low thud signaling that she made it. A looked behind myself and I saw the Goo Stalker standing at the balcony entrance, its face and clothes burnt and bruised. It glared at me menacingly. I didn't waste any time. I jumped over the edge and hit the lawn hard. I looked up and saw the Goo Stalker staring at me.  
  
" Get up! Let's get out of here!," Linda told me, helping me to my feet. We both took off, running away from the burning debris, which was the Simmons's Funeral Home. I didn't tell Linda about my past. I felt that she liked me enough that my past was irrelevant. Still, I would like for someone, beside myself, to think of me as an innocent man. We ran into the woods, which were outside the Funeral Home. I turned on my pocket flashlight before we stopped and I checked the map. The Dayton Apartment Complex, where Linda lives, was not far. We had to cross through the cemetery, even though as frightening as it sounds, to reach it. The woods weren't big. Up ahead, I could make out an iron fence, which was the St. Augustus Cemetery.  
  
" You might need this," I said, handing Linda the last clip to her handgun.  
  
" It's useless, those things destroyed it," Linda said apologetically. I sighed. I took out my trusty six-shooter.  
  
" But this isn't," I said, giving it to her. " But be careful, there is only five bullets left." She took the gun and put it in her pocket. " By the way, can I have to have my jacket back?" I tried not to sound like a jerk. She took it off and handed it to me wordlessly.  
  
" I liked that jacket," Linda said.  
  
" I'll get you another one. This shotgun is too heavy for me to carry it with my hands too long," I apologized. Linda smiled.  
  
" Don't worry about it. Jeez. It's your jacket," Linda said.  
  
" Thank you…," I said. I put the jacket on. It was nice to have it back, even at the risk of hurting Linda's tastes. We reached the iron gate of the cemetery, which was locked.  
  
3.1.1.4.4 CHAPTER VIII: The Cemetery  
  
" Looks like we go over the hard way," I said, starting to climb the fifteen-foot gate. Linda watched me as I did this. I climbed over and jumped to the ground. " Now it's your turn…" Linda took her time, not going as nearly as fast as I was. All the while I was giving her words of encouragement. After what seemed like an eternity, she reached the other side. I helped her down.  
  
" Whew! That was tiresome!," she panted. I looked at our surroundings. Headstones filled almost the entire place. I could also see some mausoleums.  
  
We sat down on a rock embedded on the ground. We were both exhausted.  
  
" Are…you okay…?," I asked her, panting.  
  
" Fine…," she said slowly. I collapsed on the rock.  
  
" Good…," I said. Linda leaned over on me, her elbows leaning on my chest.  
  
" Alex…," she said, " I love you…" I sprang up, nearly knocking her off the boulder, which was our camp.  
  
" What the hell did you just say?," I asked demandingly.  
  
" I said 'I love you'. What, is something wrong?," she said in a voice that almost made me not yell at her.  
  
" No you don't…," I told her coldly.  
  
" Why not?," she demanded. I took off my jacket slowly, and showed her the insignia on the back of my jacket:  
  
Charleston Correctional Facility  
  
010674  
  
Linda slowly backed away from me. I reached out to her.  
  
" No! It wasn't my fault! I was set up by someone, I don't know who he is!," I squealed to her," All's I know is that it wasn't fate that brought is together…" She remained quite, still staying a safe distance away from me…  
  
" What did you do…," she said quietly. I closed my eyes. I never thought it would come to this. I didn't want to get her involved. But now it seems that fate was already decided, and it was too late to go back.  
  
" They think I killed my wife and child !," I blurted out.  
  
" No…you're not like that," she said.  
  
"Linda…," I said, reaching out to her. She backed away.  
  
" No! You stay away from me! I thought I knew you Alex, but obviously I was wrong!," Linda said, crying. She ran off into the cemetery.  
  
" Linda! Wait!," I said running after her. I saw as she was enveloped into blackness, and disappeared from my sight.  
  
" Linda!," I shouted to her. I fell on my knees, having a vision of my parent's funeral.  
  
" May God except these two into his kingdom. My he give them no more pain and suffering… and may he shine on us all a hope of salvation…," the priest concluded. It was a rainy day. My family stood there with umbrellas. I stood behind my uncle Bob.  
  
He put his hand on my shoulder as I cried.  
  
" It's going to be okay, Alex," he said, " I'm going to take you to go live with me. Everything will be all right…" I ignored him, a fire burning with rage. I didn't care that my parents were dead. I just wish people would stop bothering me. I saw a young girl standing there as well. I didn't recognize her.  
  
" Who is that?," I asked. He leaned over to examine her.  
  
" I think that is your mom friend Valerie's daughter," Bob explained. I looked at her and instantly fell in love. She wore a white dress and had her haired tied in a ponytail.  
  
" What is her name?," I asked curiously. He smiled.  
  
" Her name is Sarah, Alex," he said.  
  
The vision ended. I sat there crying. That was the first time Sarah and I met… I heard something big and fast run behind me.  
  
I stood up and flashed my light around. I heard something in the trees. I looked and saw something staring at me. It dropped to the ground in front of me, still hiding in the shadows. I couldn't see anything. I broke into a cold sweat. I shined my flashlight in front of me and I saw the face of a frightening-looking demon. I shined my light off of it and saw nothing again. I shined my flashlight on the demon again and could see it again. I was beginning to get the idea. This particular monster can only be seen in the light. The demon, which was covered partially with hair or fur, had the face of a boar, had two pairs of long horns on it's head, and was well built, growled in discomfort.  
  
" What did you do with Linda?!," I demanded from the demon, which held a decapitated head in it's hand. I wasn't Linda's. It squealed like a dying pig before it jumped into the trees. I panicked, shining my flashlight wildly like a madman. I heard movement in the trees above my, but my eyes were blind to the monster. I fired my shotgun up. Leaves fell slowly to the ground, but no body. I heard growling coming from above.  
  
" C'mon you son of a bitch!," I told the monster. I heard something land on the ground behind me. I turned around and fired, not taking the time to mark my aim. I only hit gravel. I emptied both of my shells and fumbled to get two more in. I switched the gun to double-blast. Now I had to make these shots count. Something in front of me knocked me to the ground. I could see the demon in front of me with my pocket flashlight. It charged its head at me fast, trying to gore me with the two extra appendages on its head. I put my feet up and held it at by, it's horns just millimeters from my face. I could smell the stinking breath coming from the monster as drops of saliva trickled from its mouth onto my jacket. I fired at its chest. Bull's-eye. Two direct shots in the stomach. The demon laughed. This was not good. I flipped it over me with my legs, making it roll into a headstone. I growled in pain. I stood up and ran for it.  
  
" I…," I panted, " Have to find…Linda…" I saw a mausoleum not far ahead. I heard heavy, but slow, footsteps behind me. I didn't bother looking back. I reached the mausoleum and slammed the heavy iron door shut. There's no way in hell that thing could get in here. But it will be waiting for me. I backed away from the door and tripped over something.  
  
" Ow…," I moaned, clutching my head. I fell over a body, or what was left of one… It used to be a short old man wearing suspenders and gray jeans. He looked like a caretaker. Someone took the liberty to rip off one of his arms, his head (which was probably the one I saw in that demon's hand), and most of his internal organs.  
  
" Man…," I said, glaring at the macabre figure laying in front of me," And I thought Stalkers were bad…" There was also a coffin sitting on a metal stand in the middle of the room. I'm sick of seeing coffins. Fresh flowers sat on the coffin, which looks as if it was laid recently. I saw a bloody map lying in a pool of blood. It was a map of the cemetery, which takes up a good portion of land in the Red Light District of Central Silent Hill.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
There was a note written on the corner of the map:  
  
To Steven,  
  
The security device to the power room has just been installed. Due to the recent grave robberies, "our stash" had to be moved to a secure location. Remember the numbers…  
  
I also saw a mini tool chest. I opened it and took the screwdriver, the wrench, and the wire cutters inside.  
  
I sat on the floor, my back leaning against the coffin.  
  
" Great…so much for my plan…" I could heat the rustling and movement of trees outside, which means that demon was nearby.  
  
3.1.1.4.4.1.1.1 " Sigh…," I panted, " If I can just get inside that power room, then I can flush that demon out of here…," I fell backwards and hit my head on the metal stand. I was almost knocked unconscious.  
  
3.1.1.4.4.1.1.1.1 " What?,"  
  
3.1.1.4.4.1.1.2 The coffin disappeared!  
  
Only the cold metal stand, on which it sat, remained. I felt a cold breeze coming from below. I pushed over the lightweight metal stand. It flipped over easily. A hole… I looked down and saw nothing but an inky blackness. I could hear the growl of the demon outside the door, obviously drawn in by the loud ruckus I was making. I looked down the hole again.  
  
" What other choice do you have?,' I asked myself. I could hear the banging of the door from the demon on the other side. I chose to test my fate. I was going in… I lowered one foot into the hole, then the other, dangling in the air.  
  
" Here goes nothing…," I closed my eyes, bit my lower lip, and let go.  
  
3.1.1.4.5 Chapter IX: The Hole  
  
I hit the ground hard, landing I a shallow pool of water. As I clutched my leg in pain, I realized that I was in another tunnel or, rather, a cavern. I was alone, tired and shivering.  
  
" Linda," I said slowly. What happened to her? Did that demon get her? My mind was a garbled mess. That last shred of reality that I had left just disappeared. Linda was that only thing that was holding me into this world. I pulled myself up from the ankle deep water…  
  
I was in a small square room. I could hear the steady drip…drip… sound from the leaky ceiling. I could also see a door in front of me. There was only one way out. The hole, which I had dropped in from, disappeared. I cocked my shotgun and loaded two fresh bullets. Counting the two that I just loaded, I should have five bullets left. Not good… As like before, the room was pitch black except for the small ray of light from my flashlight. I opened the door and entered, what appears to be, an office of sorts. A desk, a comfortable looking chair, and a file cabinet sat in the corner of the larger room. The rest of the room was empty.  
  
" This is a strange place for an office," I said, " Looks like it's closed. I must be here after hours." I laughed to myself, despite the gross humor involved. I sat in the chair and let out a long sign. It was sooooooooo comfortable. I wished I could just relax here forever.  
  
I checked the desk and found two items: the first seems to be a key of some kind, the second was a portable radio. I turned it on. I loud static sound shot through my ears. It filled the room with an annoying noise. I turned it off.  
  
" It's busted…," I said. Still, I put it into my jacket pocket anyway. Never know when you need a broken, annoying micro-radio to keep you company.  
  
I sat in the hair for a few more minutes before I stood up, I serious look on my face.  
  
" No…," I said, " No time to relax…" I have to save Linda first. The file cabinet at my feet opened by some force, nearly tripping me. I looked inside. Only one file… I picked it up and read the label on the top left corner of the file.  
  
Linda Noblette:  
  
Psychological Profile  
  
I opened the file and literally jumped back when a small metallic object fell out of the file and onto the floor, making a sharp sound as it hit. I bent down and picked it up. It was cold and wet. A penknife. It was covered in blood. Why was this in here? I wiped the blood off the knife, as well as my hand, on the comfortable chair.  
  
" Sorry, chair," I said to it. I sat in the chair, despite it being bloody (which kind of defeated the purpose of me wiping my hands on it), and started reading the file, which was composed of only four pages.  
  
Charlotte Memorial Hospital-Psychiatric Ward  
  
Patient Number 1035  
  
Subject: Linda Noblette  
  
Doctor Peter Ross  
  
  
  
December 5, 1996  
  
After over three months of treatment, the subject continues to have depressing, yet otherwise violent behavior. I believe that this was caused by the disband of her and her boyfriend David Franks, a well-known and respected physician. The subject soon developed suicidal tendencies. Heavy drugs and anti-depressants were administered to her daily.  
  
December 17, 1996  
  
The subject's condition is beginning to improve. She was moved from the prison-like maximum-security ward to the minimum-security ward, which is similar to a country club.  
  
December 20, 1996  
  
The subject appears to be getting along well with the staff members and other patients.  
  
I turned the page. The fonts of the words were getting bigger and more disoriented. The typed words soon turned to garbled hand written ones…  
  
December 29, 1996  
  
The subject was permitted to go outside for the first time in four months.  
  
  
  
January 11, 1997  
  
The staff found the dead body of a nurse, who was missing for over two weeks, in the garden. She was strangled to death. Even though fingers were pointed at the subject, no conclusive evidence could be found that she actually did it.  
  
I closed the file, trying to mentally prepare myself for what was going to be told to me next… I started breathing heavily, but I finally mustered enough courage to continue on.  
  
January 25, 1997  
  
The subject will see me tomorrow for a release hearing. I have high hopes for her.  
  
I turned to the next page. The words were written in blood. Only was passage was there. It looked like the doctor's final one.  
  
January 26, 1997  
  
The subject…killed me… She screamed crazily and called me David as she chopped away at me with a knife. After dying an excruciating painful death, I have come to think that this woman is crazy after all…  
  
I turned to the final page. On it was a picture of the demon that was attacking me. I shuttered at its frightening appearance. I note was written at the bottom of the page.  
  
Hsv dsln blf szev pmldm rh mlg ivzo, yfg z ivuoxgrln lu blfi wzip svzig.  
  
Welcome to Hell James, welcome home…  
  
I dropped the file to the ground, not believing what I just read. Linda…not MY Linda. But what did I really know about her? Only what SHE told me, but now I see that was only the tip of the iceberg. In reality, Linda is a dangerous, maniacal member of a decaying society. I spent all night trying to protect a psychotic maniac. But after all I have gone through tonight, I wouldn't understand the meaning of the word maniac. This town has brought out the worst in everyone, including yours truly. I heard a voice echo through the closed door facing me.  
  
" Alex….!!!"  
  
I jumped up in the chair, nearly falling backwards. Linda was in trouble…  
  
" I'm coming Linda!," I shouted back. I didn't care what she did in the past. MY Linda was in trouble now. I ran out of the door…and stopped… I looked up, my face horror stricken and my eyes wide with fear. Any confidence that I had was instantly sapped away in that moment. The ceiling, the walls. Bloody human body parts stuck out of the dirt walls as if reaching out to me. I looked up and could see feet sticking out of the ceiling. Heads and arms were jutted out of the sidewalls.  
  
" Caretakers…you can't find good help these days…," I said. I saw a dead woman's head staring at me through dead eyes. The pain she must've gone through.  
  
" Alex….Please!!!"  
  
I could hear her voice echo through the room. It was coming from the other side. I started to trudge through the scattered the remains of people. ( Note: No arms grabbed me or anything.)  
  
" Why…," I asked God, " What kind of place is this?" I started shaking uncontrollably. I had come so far. I would have rather have been executed. Now I know what true hell is. To be alone against undetermined forces, tired, and frightened. To hope that death will be coming soon to end your pitiful existence. That is what true hell is. But Linda and I can't just be the only survivors here? Where did everyone else go?  
  
" Alex….!!!"  
  
I started running. And stopped immediately when something fell from the ceiling and landed in front of me. It fell to the ground and landed with a sick plop sound. I trained my gun on it. A bloody dead body. The thing started moving. I gasped and slowly backed away. The creature stood up with its back turned to me. I couldn't make out if it used to be human. From the looks of it, it was. I wore a blood soaked hospital gown. It wore one of those head protectors ( The helmet that screws into your head so you can't move it. They use them for patients with broken necks). The protector looked like it was screwed on too tight because blood was seeping through the wounds. The creature made a strange noise, like someone humming the same note loudly. I stood on one knee, my gun ready to fire. The creature remained motionless. Then it slowly…slowly…faced my. I could see pieces a flesh hanging off the decomposed face. I could even see some bone underneath. I didn't move. I wanted IT to make the first move. I didn't want to try to reason with it. I tried that with the Stalkers already. And from the looks of this thing, I don't think it wants to makes friends with me. It smiled at me with skeletal teeth. I could help to think about what that thing must be thinking. I used to think it was like: " Hay, I'm an evil demon. Don't run away, I just want to rip your face off. " But now I'm not so sure. These things must have gone through a lot of pain and suffering to want to kill things so badly. But then, the sympathy stopped. This thing was in my way… I opened fire. The bullet pierced the creature's arm. But it remained still, as if unhurt. I fired again, this time hitting the creature's neck. The creature started to shake wildly, as if in shock. Then, as I watched, the creature started to really shaking, looking like it was on TV and I was fast-forwarding it. I could barely make out its movements. It was shaking to fast. (Okay. To make this more easier to explain, it is kind of like the ghost from House on Haunted Hill, Jacob's Ladder, or Thirteen Ghosts.) It stopped for a second; I could see that it was holding a knife. I reloaded as quickly as I could. All the while that creature was still making that awful humming noise. It started shaking wildly again. I could barely make out its movements. It started to come towards me. It walked very strangely. It walked fast, but it was like it was being played on a projector and some of the slides were missing in between movements. Still don't understand? It would walk, stop for a second, disappear in a flash, and be a few feet ahead another second later. (Watch Thirteen Ghosts already! Geez.) I fired again, knocking the monster on one knee. I fired for the last time and the monster fell on its back. I heard a small Yelp! Sound before it hit the ground. The creature didn't move. I hurried up and loaded two more fresh bullets. Only three more left… I starting shaking myself and exhaling hard. This was a new breed of monster. I was wrong when I thought that Stalkers, let's not forget are big dinosaur thing too, were the only things around here.  
  
" Friggin' demons! I'm tired of this crap! I just want to get out of here!," I shouted, making an echo which filled the room. My light turned out, enveloping me in blackness. I turned frantic. I reached in my jacket pocket and picked up my pocket flashlight. I smacked it once and it turned on, only not as brilliant as it once shone. Who cares. At least I can see. I looked at the spot where the creature fell… and it was gone. I saw a blood trail go down the opposite path of the room, where I was headed.  
  
" Damnit!," I said, " Where is it?" I looked down and saw a pair of handcuffs on the floor. The were gold and covered with dried blood.  
  
" Why did that monster have this?," I asked myself.  
  
I walked across the bodies until I came to another door. So far, I've had bad luck with doors. Especially closed ones. I turned the handle and came out with my gun blazing. I was ready for everything. I was in a corridor not so different than the one that I had just passed through. But it was a prison. The walls were made of brick and torches were places on both side of the room. I saw six small holes on the wall and six pairs of arms sticking out on the walls, three to each side. They were bloody and imprisoned by strong iron bars.  
  
Above the holes were plaques. I checked the first one to the left.  
  
Here lies Robert Frost, convicted of murder. Even though he was the only person to be at the murder site at the time of death, no evidence had been found.  
  
It made no sense, but it reminded me of my jail. These men were obviously imprisoned for heinous crimes against other people. I check the one on the opposite side.  
  
Here lies Thomas Weathers, convicted of rape. Even though he was the only person who was seen coming out of the victim's house, no evidence could be found.  
  
  
  
I checked the second one on the left side.  
  
Here lies Eric Peterson, convicted of theft. Even though the stolen goods were found inside his home, no evidence could be found that he actually stolen it.  
  
" These were innocent men," I told myself. I checked the third one on the left side.  
  
Here lies Chris Williams, convicted of arson. Even though flammable chemicals were found in his house, no evidence could be found to tie him in with the fire.  
  
I checked the second hole on the right side.  
  
Here lies Deacon Pyre, convicted of multiple homicide. When asked why he committed the crime, he answered blatantly, " God needs to separate the weak. I was only doing his dirty work, damnit." Case closed. Justice has prevailed.  
  
" This guy is just a psycho," I said, " He deserved what he got." I checked the last hole.  
  
Here lies Victor Rains, convicted of child molestation. Even though he was the child's guardian, no evidence could have been found to link him to the devious act.  
  
I knew what was going on. I saw a door in front of me. The blood trail led through there. I turned the knob but found that it was locked. Something was written on the door.  
  
Punish the Guilty Man  
  
Only by walking to your death will your soul be set free.  
  
Follow the path of the damned  
  
I got the idea. I was getting good at these puzzles. I walked over to Deacon Pyre and placed the handcuffs on him. His arms reached out to me in agony.  
  
" Nooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!," a voice shouted to me. I could hear a door open from inside the cell. " Please, God no!!!!" I could hear the sound of something grabbing and overpowering him. His arms were flailing around wildly. " Noooooo!!!" The noise stopped, and something pulled his arms out of the bars and back into the cell. I looked inside and saw nothing but blackness. I don't know if I did the right thing or not. I was confused. Well, whatever happened, I heard the click of the locked door. Just as I planned. All of the other cell opened up.  
  
" Thank you…," I could hear a voice say. I think that by sacrificing the guilty man, I may have saved the souls of all the other innocent men. That thought made me feel a whole lot better.  
  
I walked over to the door, which just unlocked, and went inside. I was in a boiler room of sorts. I could here the loud noises of steam and the clanging of pipes. But I stopped… A large chain link fence blocked my path. I saw a sign, which noted that the fence was electrified. Five thousand volts of electrifying power.  
  
I could see a power box on the other side of the fence, which must be used the power the fence.  
  
" Why is this here?," I asked myself. I looked down and saw the blood stain passed right through the fence as if the monster was a ghost. I pulled out my trusty wire cutters a cut a hole large enough for me to get through. This task was exceedingly difficult. I had to cut the fence at an angle so I don't accidentally touch the fence. After what seemed like an eternity, I finally finish cutting the hole and slipped through. Unfortunately, my wire cutters were busted. Oh well. There was only one door in front of me…  
  
I was in a marble floored hallway. Doors lined both of the walls of the long hallway, which ended at an elevator. I cringed when I finally realized where I was.  
  
The hospital…  
  
Chapter X: Not So Innocent After All…  
  
I don't know how I could've gotten here. I looked behind myself and saw only a bare wall. The blood trail went in the direction of the elevator.  
  
" The entrance disappeared…," I said. I didn't have time to waste. Linda was still in trouble. I started running to the elevator, passing door to door. I didn't care what was in those rooms. Probably nothing of importance. I finally the blood trail like a bloodhound, my gun slapping me in the back as I ran. I didn't care. I stopped when I saw someone who looked just like me. He wore the exact same clothes as me but there was something wrong with him… He moved oddly, like a snake, and he set off an aura of evil. I sensed it. He looked at me and smiled. A cold evil smile.  
  
" Who are you?," I asked coldly. He continued to smile.  
  
" Don't you recognize me, I'm you…," he said. I didn't but that answer. I tensed up and brought my shotgun out. It was trained on "my" face.  
  
" Alex, Alex…," "I" said, " You'll never learn will you. You're still a child." I tried to contain myself. I wasn't about to get into an argument with "me". I took a deep breath and let all my stress out. " Don't you realize what is in front of you?"  
  
" And what is that?!," I snapped back, my anger suddenly returning.  
  
" You fate!!!!!!," he shouted. I was enveloped into blackness. I couldn't breath, I couldn't move. I felt like I was falling…to my death. But soon that feeling subsided. I could feel my fingers again. Then my vision returned, at first in a dark gray blur. I sat up.  
  
" Where am I…?," I asked out loud. I didn't know where I was. I remember being in the hospital and…that's right! I practically jumped to my feet. I was still in the mausoleum. I looked over and saw the coffin sitting perfectly on the metal stand. I was just a dream… I sat up, my caretaker friend staring at me with cold dead eyes.  
  
" Alex…!!!"  
  
I checked my bullets.  
  
" What!," I said loudly. I only had three bullets left. " But it was just…a dream then…" I give up. I got knocked unconscious and suddenly I shooting at things in my sleep? It made no sense, but then again, neither did anything else. I would have to make do with what I have. I was lying in a pool of blood from the caretaker. It dried on my coat, leaving a stain that not even Dounty can remove. I was totally exhausted, even though I was out for a good half hour. Still, I would need to sleep for a year when this is all over.  
  
IF it is over. No, I must stay strong.  
  
" Alex!!!!"  
  
" Linda!," I said, rushing outside. I looked all around with my flashlight. No demon… If I remember my original plan correctly, I was supposed to head to the power room. I took out my map and started running while holding it.  
  
" Left…," I told myself. I ran up a small hill, all the while dodging headstones. I tripped over one and fell down hard, sending dirt flying. I picked up my bruise shell of a body.  
  
" Almost there…," I said. Something jumped in front of me. It swiped at me and knocked me to the ground. Then it picked me up. I could see the demon's face, that same horrifying face. It growled at me and threw me. I landed on a small headstone imbedded in the ground. I roll over to get off it. I could hear the sound of the demon coming after me. I picked myself up and started running in the opposite direction. The demon was catching up fast. I stopped, realizing that it is futile to run, turned around, and fired. Miss.  
  
" Damn!," I said loudly. I started running again. I could see a small building in front of me. I just have to…make it. The demon was right behind me. I could feel its hot, stinking breath on my back. I fired again. It hit the demon in the throat. It slowed down. It growled it pain and fury, clutching its throat. I stopped at looked at it. It was in bad shape… I don't think it will last any longer. I dropped out the two empty bullets in my gun and loaded the last and final bullet. My lucky bullet.  
  
" Alex…," I could hear the creature say. It sounded like Linda.  
  
" No…," I said, realizing the truth. The demon WAS Linda. My worst nightmare has turned true.  
  
" Save me…," she said slowly. I aimed my gun at her, closed my eyes, and fired. I could hear her cry in pain as the bullet found its mark. I opened my eyes and saw Linda, in human form, lying on the ground dying.  
  
" Linda…," I said rushing up to her.  
  
" Alex…," she said, coughing up blood. She had a bullet wound on her shoulder, chest, and throat. Fate was inevitable for her. Tears streamed down my face. She put her hand on my cheek.  
  
" Don't cry…," she coughed, " For you have saved me…Yes, it is true. I am a demon created from your darkest memories. But I do not regret meeting you, for I was able to fall in love…" She started crying too.  
  
" Noo…not like this…," I cried. Her movement started to slow down.  
  
" Alex…I……….," she said before she stopped moving.  
  
" Linda…Linda!!!!," I said cradling her in my arms. I wouldn't stop hugging her. This can't be true. I am still dreaming! That has to be it! Wake up damn you! Wake up…..  
  
I picked up Linda dead body, not saying a word. I put her in a mausoleum. I don't want her to be the meal of some friggin' monster. I placed her on top of the casket  
  
" I hope you find peace up there…"  
  
I locked the door from the inside.  
  
" Why God…why did she have to go? Why wasn't it me?," I cried. But something in my mind told me to move on. To be strong. To survive. Linda would have wanted it that way. I would have to leave my tears behind. Linda wasn't so innocent after all… I started to head to the power room, even though there was no use to go there. Still, I would like to know what the "stash" is. I came to an electronic lock.  
  
" Remember the numbers…remember the numbers…," I said to myself, " It could be anything. I punched in the words "stash" on the electronic lock. It beeped no. I punched in the word "Xela". I don't know, it sounded lucky. Negative. I though about it for a minute, remembering my dream. I got an idea.  
  
"F…A…T…E…"  
  
" Access granted…"  
  
The door slid open automatically. I walked in. I looked just like a normal office room. Two desks sat on opposite corners of the room. A file cabinet, a television set, and a couch also covered the small room. I checked around. The first desk provided me with nothing useful, just a calculator, some post-its, and a stapler.  
  
" Maybe I could staple some monsters to death," I laughed to myself, despite the sad state that I was in. I checked the second desk, and pulled out a small key, similar to the one I found in my dre… Wait a minute… I reached into my pocket and pulled out another small key and a small penknife.  
  
" What the hell?," I said, " What is this suppose to mean, that somehow my dreams were real?" I put the penknife back inside my jacket pocket and held on to the two keys.  
  
My radio was gone, probably lost in oblivion.The television set suddenly sprang to life, making me practically jump in my skin. A loud static sound filled the room. I slowly walked to the television. My hands were trembling, my eyes, unfocussed. A lot has happened to me tonight, but I must see this storm through. I cannot allow  
  
myself to die just yet.  
  
" But it's just a TV…," I said, " Less it grows teeth and like…bites my head off or something." Please excuse my dry British humor. Cept' I'm not British, or funny… An image flashed on the screen, followed by more static.  
  
" There it goes again…," I noted. I still couldn't make out what it was. But it WAS getting clearer. The image that is. I could hear a voice coming from the static. At first it was low and unclear. Then it started to be loud and chanting-like.  
  
" Hvvp gsv fate…find gsv keys…," the TV muttered through the loud static. " Open…gate…" The message stopped and the image of a safe appeared onscreen. It looked TOO real. I could see two keyholes onscreen. I reached over and touched the screen curiously. I felt the cold of metal through my fingertips. It felt like metal instead of glass. I knocked on the TV screen, and sure enough, I could here a low metallic sound. This was no ordinary TV. I thought about this for a few moments. I held out my keys, still pondering. All of a sudden, two bloody hands came out of the TV set and snatched the key from out of my hands.  
  
The safe unlocked and the door slowly opened. I could hear someone speaking from inside.  
  
" One from the light…one from the dark… soon it will not matter…" I jumped backwards, nearly tripping over the couch, when something liquid came out of the safe and landed on the ground, making a sickening splash sound. Blood… more blood… I have seen enough blood to last a lifetime. It's everywhere these days. I sighed loudly and heavily.  
  
" I'm getting tired of this crap…," I sighed. Three objects were in the safe. The first was another key, but something told me that this one was different. It was in the shape of a triangle. But the key looked incomplete, it looks like only part of it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I pocketed the key and moved on to my next prize. I pulled out a piece of paper. Despite being in a safe full of blood, the note was in roughly good shape. A read the note, which was written cleanly on a neat piece of paper.  
  
Delivery route:  
  
Dark Haitus Club  
  
Dayton Apartments  
  
TV Station  
  
City Hall  
  
Note from Boss:  
  
This operations success in inevitable. The production of Black Rose is almost complete. Try to screw me over and you will be dealt with personally.  
  
Dr. X Kaufman  
  
" Ah yes," I said to myself, " I know what was going on. They were smugglers. While I was living here as a child, I have heard rumors of an illegal drug called Black Rose, which was being developed in this very town, was being distributed among the tourist around here. Apparently, it would have nasty side effects such as hallucinations, insomnia, and panic disorders. It was eventually scrapped when city hall officials cracked down on its production facility and closed it down for good. But recently I heard of another drug, which was being manufactured. It was called White…White…something, I can't quite recall the name. The third item contained inside the safe was a leathery pouch. I grabbed it and looked inside.  
  
" Black Rose…what are you doing here?," I said inspecting the pouch, which contained a fortune in illegal drugs. That means the drug war was not over. Even though this is not my battle to fight, I have to try to do at least something to stop this dormant drug from being released. I laughed to myself.  
  
" I could just see the headlines now: " Alex Crowley, apparent multiple murder, now turned drug buster. Maybe I could be like Batman or something…," I fantasized. It was too funny to be contained. Still, I was still in a tight predicament. Linda was still dead, and may only hope for salvation lies in a simple telephone call. I must make it to Dayton Apartments, and, according to my map, should be two blocks from where I am. Hopefully that back-up generator still works… I started to close the safe, but stopped when I saw a note written on the back of the safe. The words were mangled and hard to make out. Some of the letters were fade out.  
  
If you made it this far now, then you must be prepared to go all the way. But trust me, Alex, the horrors you have just experienced are only the beginning. I hope I'll see you soon.  
  
-XELA  
  
" You bet your ass I am…," I said to the safe. Yes…I talked to the safe. Leave me alone already…  
  
I walked out of the dimly lit room and entered blackness again. Dayton Apartments, here I come.  
  
Chapter XI: Not the Only One  
  
I had reached the iron fence at the end of the cemetery. It took a little bit more manpower than before to lift myself over the eleven-foot gate. I swung over it and landed hard on the other side. I was now on Kiosk Avenue. From the street corner, I could make out Dayton Apartments far ahead. Instead of passing by stores this time, the street was lined up with affordable houses. Just another expected sight you would see in a small town. I couldn't see any light on in any of the houses. This street was dead. Literally. I decided not to check any of the houses and press on forward. I needed ammo for my shotgun badly. My little scuffle in that tunnel, the funeral home, and fighting…well you know, left me in a serious reloading position. How can I survive in a dangerous town like this without any firepower? There must be more of those creatures, including my old buddy the Goo Stalker, around here. Hopefully I won't run into any of them until I'm well prepared. I passed several houses before I reached the corner of Kiosk and Demoryu Avenues. Still, I could no longer see any light on both the street and the houses. One more blocked to go. I ran slowly, a light jog, to keep myself running out of steam. Plus my shotgun tends to smack me in the back when I run. My legs were soar. I might have to rest in the Apartment Complex until morning, if it ever arrives. Since my van was attacked around seven o' clock  
  
at night (it was the winter, thus it being dark out), it must be around four o' clock in the morning, around two more hours until daytime. I could feel the cold wind of a winter morning. The temperature has dropped significantly over the last few minutes. I feel like I'm back in the meat locker with…no, forget it. I won't talk about Linda anymore. Just accept the fact that she is dead, and it is all my fault. I just wish…ahem! I'm here…  
  
The cold metal gate, which barred trespassers out, has been ripped off its hinges. I could see many cars still parked in the lot. Unmoving…  
  
I headed for the main office, which was in the middle of the complex. The apartment complex itself was split into two parts: the office complex, which included a laundromat, and a convenience store; and the apartment complex. The apartments are individually separated, making Dayton's cover a good piece of land. The office building's door was ripped apart. I saw claw and teeth marks on the wall next to the door. Looks like a wild animal. " Yeah, right…"  
  
I walked inside… the trail of carnage following me. I saw one door in front of me. It too, was ripped off the hinges. Door fragment lay on the floor of the dirty hallway. I had my gun ready, ready to pistol whip the hell out of anything that comes near me. The floor was flooded from a burst pipe in the hallway, filling it with  
  
a very shallow pool of water. I made a splash sound with each step that I made. The were two doors ahead of me, one to the right, and the other far ahead of me. I came to the door on the right. The door was still intact. A sign on the door read:  
  
Sam's Convenience Store  
  
I could see food and other stuff on the other side. My mouth watered. The last thing that I ate was the prison food yesterday. I reached for the knob giddily. I walked inside and stopped. (Note: I tend to step a lot in this story.) A saw the dead body of a store clerk laying on the ground, and something, which I couldn't identify, feasting on it.  
  
" Must be Sam…," I said to myself. I saw another shotgun lying on the floor a few feet away from me. The monster, whatever it is, did not notice me.  
  
" Now my chance," I said in my mind. I slowly…slowly…crept over to the gun. I could hear the sickening sound of human flesh being feasted on by an unknown thing. I bet down, slowly mind you, and brought the shotgun to my knees. The gun was different than mine. It was a sawed off shotgun, meaning the power was the same but the range was different. In other words, its better.  
  
But this gun was much heavier.  
  
Meanwhile, the creature was dining on its favorite dish, raw flesh. The stench was enough to make me gag. I tried my hardest to keep my insides from coming out… A pool of blood lied at my feet. I started to leave, but accidentally tripped backwards on the blood and landed on a potato chip rack. The creature jumped up with a huh? sound. I p0anicked. It turned its head toward me, ignoring the meal it had to kill for. I could see a pair of black eyes. But it was strange, the creature looked almost human. The creature jumped to its feet. I looked down and saw that it had been disemboweled, its intestines laying on the floor unnoticed. The creature growled in fury. It sounded like a human. The creature (from now on, I will call it an Intestinal, for obvious reasons.) growled again, its intestines vibrating as if manipulated by the creature itself. Its intestines shot at me. I grabbed a bag of chips, (Hey. I don't know about you but I'm starving here!) and jumped out of the way. The intestines crashed through the rack, through the wall itself, came back through the door, and faced me to strike again. I stepped against a wall and fired at them. Green blood practically exploded from the intestine, where it landed in a puddle on the floor. The creature itself was getting angry, but at the same time, was keeping at safe distance away. I ducked as an intestine struck the wall right next to my head. The other struck next to my head on the other side, my face surrounded by two disgusting internal organs. The Intestinal laughed. I couldn't move. My face was pinned against the two organs. The Intestinal walked towards me. I could see a mangled body, which must have undergone a lot of pain. It wore a normal white shirt, despite being red from the blood, and a pair of black jeans. It was once human all right.  
  
I struggled, but the extra appendages were too strong. I still had my gun though… The creature's stomach opened up to reveal razor sharp mandrills. The intestines came out of the wall and wrapped around me feet. They pulled me towards the creatures, making me trip and drag on the floor. I dropped the gun too. It was a good five feet away from me. I reached for it. Damn! Three more feet… And I was slowly being pulled away from it too. I grabbed hold of the counter and hold on with all my might. The creature growled. It pulled and pulled, but I held my grip, still reaching for the gun. The Intestinal pulled me so hard that I was suspended in the air. I wouldn't let go. Never. The intestines were digging into my leg. I sharp feel a numbing pain shoot towards my upper body. I reached for the gun again. So close yet so far…  
  
" Let go of me, damn you!," I yelled at the Intestinal. I grabbed for the other side of the counter instead, my hands trembling. I was running out of strength fast. My hands were getting tired. I reached into my coat pocket and pulled out my…no Linda's penknife. I let go of the counter and stabbed the hell out of the thing. The Intestinal screamed in pain. Green blood trail on the floor. The intestines let go of me and were whipping around wildly. I let go of the knife and crawled quickly to the knife. The intestines shot at me again. I rolled out of the way and the hit the floor, creating huge holes in the upholstery. In a last drastic attempt, I dove for the gun instead. I hit a shelf behind the gun. I hurried and grabbed my new weapon of choice. I could hear a creaking sound behind me. I could feel something heavy land on my back, bringing me to the ground on top of the gun. The shelf! It landed on me! I may have got the gun, but now I am too weak to get up. The Intestinal was walking to me, not using the intestines to attack me. I guess it figured that it won. Now all it has to do is claim its trophy. Me… I fumbled for the gun, which laid buried in my chest. I had to watch that I don't accidentally shoot myself. I brought the gun up my chest slowly, until I could see the barrel poking out from under me. The Intestinal's  
  
mouth(when I say mouth, I mean the mouth on its stomach) opened, revealing a wide set of teeth. I could feel the hot breath from its mouth. I drooled. Sam the convenience store owner may have been an appetizer, now I was the main course. I mouth opened widely. I fired. The gun had such force that I felt like I was punched in the stomach. The Intestinal stopped moving. I could see a gaping hole in the creature's mouth. The Intestinal started to shake a little bit before it fell to the ground, landing on the shelf where I was trapped under. With the added weight on top of me, I was pinned to the ground even harder. The gun was digging into my ribs. My back ached.  
  
" Help me! Someone!," I shouted in hopelessness, probably alerting every monster in the area to me. I couldn't move. I could feel the blood rushing into my head. I passed out.  
  
I awoke in an apartment building. But it wasn't just any apartment building. It was MY apartment building. I was in a bed. MY bed. This was the apartment Sarah and I owned just after we got married. Just after Stacy was born. I could see pictures of Sarah and I glued to the walls, as it was like before. I looked at them.  
  
" We were happy then…," I said. I could feel the waterworks happening again.  
  
Good old 357 Whitman Lane. Our old home, right here in Silent Hill no less. My old home with my parents was a few blocks away also. This house was full of so many good memories.  
  
" But then that night…"  
  
I heard the banging of the bedroom door.  
  
" Alex, open up, it's me," a could hear a feminine voice from the other side. It sounded like Sarah. I jumped back when I saw a mirror image of myself appear. He walked over to the door and opened it. Once again, only I was a ghost.  
  
" What do you want?!," 'I' yelled at Sarah. She looked her by that remark.  
  
" What is wrong with you these days? I feel like I don't even know you anymore…," she said innocently. 'I' still looked as angry as ever. 'I' grabbed Sarah by her wrist and threw her on the bed.  
  
" What was that?," 'I' asked.  
  
" I just…"  
  
" Shut up! All I ever here from you is your problems! I work for a living damnit! All you ever do is sit around and do nothing!," 'I' shouted.  
  
" I take care of your daughter!," Sarah defended. I could here Stacy crying from another room. 'I' jumped to his feet, releasing MY wife from her assailant.  
  
" Shut up!," 'I' yelled to MY three month old daughter. 'I' ran out of the room. I could here yelling and screaming coming from outside.  
  
" Sarah…," I said. I reached for her but my hand went right through her, like before. The screaming stopped, as well as the crying from my daughter…  
  
I froze in terror…  
  
I could see myself walking into to doorframe, covered in shadows. He was smoking a cigarette.  
  
" Sarah! Get out!," I yelled to her. She stood up. 'I' snapped his fingers. Sarah's movements ceased.  
  
" You don't get it do you?," 'I' said. He walked over to me. Sarah remained motionless as if she was in a movie that had been paused. 'I' smiled at me.  
  
" What is it now?," I demanded from myself. 'I' threw the cigarette to the ground.  
  
" Relax…when the time comes, then you can release your anger onto me," 'I' told me. I tensed up.  
  
" Why wait!," I said, throwing a punch. My fist stopped before it hit 'I's face. I couldn't move it any further. 'I' has control of this world.  
  
" All in good time, my friend. All in good time. But in time, you will come to embrace me…" He raised a clawed hand to my face and swiped at me. I could feel the intense pain of my face being ripped apart. 'I' pulled out a chain, a spiked chain, and wrapped it around my neck. I could feel the spikes digging into my neck.  
  
" Goodbye…"  
  
He pulled the chain hard and I was decapitated. As I watched with dying eyes I could see 'I' killing my wife.  
  
" In time," I said in my mind, " You will die…"  
  
I lost consciousness.  
  
" Wake up, sonny. You're not dead yet…," a heard a voice say to me. It sounded like a man, probably in his late fifties. My eyes weren't focused yet. " Took a nasty spill there I see."  
  
" Uhhh…where am I?," I asked the man, who I could still not see.  
  
" Hell son, or at least, the closest thing to it. But no, you're alive and well. I'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing," the voice told me. I was lying on a bed of sorts. I sat up, my eyes beginning to focus. I saw an elderly man sitting at the foot of my bed. He was a short, husky, balding man. He had gray hair growing in from the sides of his head. He wore a white short-sleeved shirt, black suspenders, wire thin spectacles, and tanish pants. He looked harmless, but then again, so did Linda. Still, I have to trust SOMEBODY if I ever want to get out of here. The man stood up. I could see a leg brace attached to his right leg. Great, just what a need, a crippled man. God must find it humorous to provide me with such worthless companions. But I'm not sure if this is God' work at all. I reached for my shotgun.  
  
" Relax…," the man said calmly, " There are no more monsters here now." I calmed down and ceased my efforts.  
  
" Yeah, no more monsters," I said to myself, " That's because I killed it…"  
  
" How did you get in here? You survived out there in the streets?," the man asked me. I shook my head slowly, yes.  
  
" Wow. You must be stronger than you look."  
  
" It's not so bad out there," I said. The man looked at me strangely.  
  
" What do you mean 'it's not so bad out there'? Are you crazy? It's freakin' anarchy out there!" I smiled. I liked my new friend.  
  
" That's why we have to get out of here," I suggested.  
  
" No way! I'm not leaving this building! It's a lot safer in here!," the man stamped at me.  
  
" The monster in the convenience store is only the beginning. I have seen a lot worse ones," I said. The man looked curious.  
  
" Oh, really. Do tell…," the man said. I told him everything, leaving out the parts about my wife's murder. He just sat there and absorbed the knowledge I fed to him. " Wow…you're right, we should get out of here." I stood up. Something knocked me back on the bed, I could feel powerful teeth just millimeters from my face.  
  
" Down, boy, down!," the man shouted. The thing got off of me. A dog. A BIG dog. A Rotweiler. The dog walked over to the man and he petted him. " Sorry about that, that fella goes by the name Duke. And me, you can just call me Old Ben."  
  
" I'm Alex…"  
  
" Well, Alex. I figure we should go to Nixon Field," Ben suggested.  
  
" I heard there was a backup generator here. That's why I came here," I told Ben, who scratched his head.  
  
" Backup generator? What backup generator? Hell, this place has nothing like that here. And I should know, I own this place. My full name is Ben Dayton…," Ben explained. I looked out the window, not saying a word. She lied…Linda lied to me. Even though she was a demon who killed a lot of people, I have always had a great deal of respect for her, until now.  
  
" What's wrong, son?," Ben asked.  
  
" Oh nothing…so what's at Nixon Field?," I asked Ben.  
  
" The old mines. They run underneath Silent Hill and end at Hunter's Creek a couple towns over. Hell, there would be no monsters to worry about there," Ben said, holding on to a hunter's rifle. My eyebrows raised.  
  
" And why is that?," I asked curiously. Ben smiled.  
  
" Cause the entrance to that old mine is inside the Silent Hill Water Plant. That place is surrounded by ten thousands volt electrified fences. Hell, that's probably the safest place to be in…"  
  
I stood up, thinking over the plan. Duke kept a watchful eye over me. If we did go through the mines, there's no telling what's in there. This plan sounds too dangerous. But still, it sounds like the only alternative, other than getting killed walking around the street recklessly. We've got to do something. This Ben character sounds like he knows what he's talking about. Not me. I haven't been in Silent Hill for over ten years. My memory of this place is foggy…  
  
" What can you tell me about this…," I asked Ben, handing him the black leather pouch which contained the Black Rose drug. Ben took off his spectacles slowly and gave me a serious look.  
  
" Now I've not seen this for a long time…," he said slowly, " A long time…" A stood up and eyed him.  
  
" This stuff used to be manufactured in this town!," I told him.  
  
" It still is…," Ben said. I backed up a little bit in shock.  
  
" What!? But I thought the police brought that situation under control!," I told Ben.  
  
" You've got to understand, son," Ben said, trying to reason with me, " There is a whole world out there that people don't want us to know. A darker…"  
  
" This was the stuff that killed my family! My parents! And me…!," I shouted at Ben, who looked as if he did not understand. I growled loudly and turned to the open window. The pale moon was sinking into the sky, which will soon be replaced by the sun. Morning was coming. I heard hear Duke give me a low growling sound. I closed my eyes and gave a long sigh. It's true. That drug was responsible for the death of my parents. That drug…  
  
" Where is the drug being manufactured?," I asked Ben slowly. He thought it over for a minute.  
  
" Have no idea. But I remember that the old base of operation of the Black Rose was in the old Warehouse District, but you can forget about going there," Ben explained. I turned to him.  
  
" And why is that?," I asked demandingly.  
  
" Place burned down about five years ago. The police never solved anything, ruled it as a chemical accident," Ben said. I could tell that the police were obviously lying.  
  
" There has to be something there. This stuff just didn't appear out of thin air," I told Ben.  
  
" Perhaps you're right. Anyway, the Warehouse District is a long way away. It's across town," Ben said. I put my jacket on.  
  
" Then we should go and check it out," I suggested. Ben nodded yes. I grabbed my shotgun in put it onto the handmade holster on my back. I picked up the sawed off shotgun.  
  
" Well, what are we waiting for?," I asked. Ben looked surprised.  
  
" You healed already?," he asked. I grabbed my shoulder to check. It was bruised, but I'll live.  
  
" I'm fine. Is there any more shotgun bullets lying around here?," I asked.  
  
" Not that I know off…," Ben admitted.  
  
I knew what I had to do. I had to do a little reconnaissance trip before we go.  
  
" You stay here…," I told Ben, " I'll be back with supplies.  
  
" Go ahead. I'm not going anywhere soon. Duke barked at me. I bent down and pet him. He was a beautiful Rotweiler, and in good shape too.  
  
I walked out the door, leaving my two accomplices inside.  
  
" There safer than me right now…," I told myself. I could hear the door lock from inside. Old Ben wasn't taking any chances. The hallway I was in was dark. I must be upstairs. I sat a pair of steps in front of me. I slowly walked down them. I didn't want to run into a Stalker, a shaking demon, a big dinosaur tree, or that guts throwing thing. I wasn't going to be reckless and stupid this time.  
  
"This time…," I laughed to myself.  
  
I had no bullets. No way to defend myself. The only real weapon I had was Linda's penknife. Hopefully all the monsters around here moved on. I reached a door at the bottom of the steps. I walked into what looks like a lobby, only a lot smaller. A small circle of sofas sat in the center of the room. Another staircase stood on the other side of the wall, probably the East Wing. I could see the lobby desk in the far corner of the room. I walked over to it. None of those annoying bells were there. Not even someone to help me with my luggage.  
  
" The service stinks around here," I said. I walked behind the desk. A small safe stood under the desk. A large rack of apartment keys were hung on the wall, as well as the names off the people who live in the rooms. I looked over all the names.  
  
" Scott Rudolf…Alan Kozmalski…Linda Noblette…Wait a minute!," I shouted in my head. " Lind did live here! That part of her story was true. I took Linda's keys, or the key to Room 237 (For all you Shining fans out there). A heard a heavy thump coming from downstairs. I jumped. The thump noise subsided, followed by a loud scratching noise. It sounded like someone scratching a chalkboard. I tensed up more and more after each step that I heard.  
  
" Whatever it is, it's heading my way…," I said.  
  
I quickly ducked under the shelf. I could hear movement from INSIDE the lobby. Something big. I peeked my head over and quickly ducked down. A Stalker! The Goo Stalker to be exact. It must have followed me here…It circled around the lobby, as if drawn in from my scent. It looked different though. Instead of being the pudgy, overweight Goo Stalker we know in love, this one looked bigger, more muscular. This was not the Goo Stalker I remember. What happened to him? It was getting closer. There was no way I could fight it without any ammo. The Goo Stalker eyed the desk I was hiding under. I saw a fist explode in through the shelf next to me.  
  
" Shit!," I said, backing quickly away from it. It knew something was behind here. I was screwed. Another fist shot through the desk, sending wood fragments flying against the wall, closer this time. I backed further away. My hand brushed up against something cold and metal. I looked down next to me to see what it was. A pipe…a long one at that. I clutched it in my shaking hand. It was heavy. I figured they used it for protection. Another fist shot through the desk. I lifted the pipe and brought it down on the Stalker's hand with as much strength as I could muster. I backed against the corner as I heard the Stalker scream in fury and stand up to face me. I swung at the Stalker again, remembering to keep my distance. It connected with the Goo Stalker face. It's sunglasses shattered. I could see a pair of stitched-up eyes glaring at me. It looked pissed.  
  
" Why…won't you…die!," I said, swinging again. The Stalker grabbed the pipe in mid-swing and knocked it out of my hand. It knocked me against the wall. I breathed heavily after just having the wind knocked out of me. The Stalker smiled at me. It slowly walked around the desk, to the other side, where it cornered me. I stood up and backed into the wall. The pipe was right in front of the Stalker. The Stalker charged at me. I shrank like a small worm. BAM!! A bullet pierced the Stalker shoulder. Black blood sprayed on the walls like an unholy fountain.  
  
" Get away from him you damn monster!," I could hear Ben shout, reloading his elephant gun. He was propped on the steps in a classic sniper's position. The Stalker leaned against the wall, panting heavily. Blood dripped down the wall where it was resting. Ben fired again. The Stalker ducked. A huge hole was on the wall. The Stalker looked at Ben and smiled, despite just being shot with a rifle. I looked at the pipe. It looked closer then ever this time. Plus the Stalker had its attention turned to Ben. Now was my chance. I slowly crepted up to the pipe, keeping my eyes on the Stalker the whole time. I bent down to pick it up. Big mistake. The Stalker turned to me. I dropped the pipe in shock and slowly backed up. The Stalker grabbed me by the throat. I couldn't breath. I started choking heavily, my legs kicking wildly. I could hear Duke barking loudly from across the room. The Stalker smiled at me.  
  
" Don't worry kid!," Ben reassured me. He fired again. I could feel a sharp pain in my side. I looked down at saw a bullet hole; blood was seeping down my jacket. The Stalker…it used me as a human shield. Ben looked at me in horror. The Stalker threw me on top of the desk like a rag doll. I landed hard and did not move. Duke jumped on top of the Stalker and started to bite him in the jugular. The Stalker growled in pain before it swiped at Duke. The dog yelped in pain as the Stalker buried its hand in the dog's stomach, a river of blood running down it's arm. He pulled out the dog's heart. I shuttered at the sight, remembering the dream I had when I was in that tunnel.  
  
" Duke! You son of a bitch!," Ben cried. He fired at the Stalker. Miss. The Stalker threw Duke's dead body at Ben, knocking the gun out of his hands. There was no way he could reach it in time. The Stalker jumped on the desk and was prepared to pounce on him. Ben reached for the gun hopelessly. It was too far away. The Stalker jumped off the desk and landed in front of Ben, who was still reaching for the gun. The Stalker's talons swiped at Ben's reaching arm, cutting it off just below the elbow. Ben screamed and cried as he slowly stumbled back against the staircase. The Stalker just stood there and glared at him.  
  
" Go to Hell!," Ben choked out. It looked like this enraged the Stalker, who also had battle wounds. I felt like I was going to Hell too. I didn't expect the Stalker to say something like " Been there, done that " or anything. Ben clutched his arm, trying not to bleed to death. Honestly, I would rather bleed. I wasn't able to imagine the pain he was going through. And as I watched through my dead eyes, I could see the Stalker literally cut Ben apart.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter XII: The Apparition  
  
" Wake up, sonny. You're not dead yet," I heard a familiar voice say. What? I jumped up from the bed with a start, nearing hitting my head on the banister. I could hear a low growl coming from the other side of the room. Sure enough, Ben and Duke sat patiently, eying me suspiciously. Can't say I blame them. What was that all about? Was I going insane? The world as I have come to know it was falling apart before my eyes. I couldn't tell the difference between the nightmare and the reality. Maybe they are both one and the same? I need to find out. But that dream proved to be an important clue as to what was happening. I knew now of the Black Rose location as well as Linda's room. I stood up. Oww!! I sat back on the bed quickly, clutching my stomach.  
  
" What's wrong with you, son?," Ben asked.  
  
" I'm…not sure…," I told him. My chest…is soar. I lifted up my shirt. It was bruised and covered with dry blood. This was making no sense. It looked like I was…shot……… I lay back down on the bed. I was wounded, but I'll live.  
  
" Where am I?," I asked, already knowing the answer he was going to give me. I just had to make sure.  
  
" Hell son, or at least, the closest thing to it," Ben said, my heading nodding in approval after each word. I've got to be careful what I say.  
  
" But no, you're alive and well. I'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing," Ben told me.  
  
" Listen, Ben, where is Room 237?," I asked patiently, hoping that he wouldn't find it odd that I know his name. Ben scratched his head.  
  
" Room 237…Room 237…Hell, that must be in the old annex. You see, this complex used to be split into two parts: the new annex which was finished just two years ago, and the old annex, which been here since my daddy's time."  
  
" Well where is the old annex? "  
  
" Calm down, sonny. You in no condition to go waltzing in there," Ben told me. Frankly, I wish I took his advice. But, no…I know myself too well. I'm going to walk blindly into a monster infested apartment complex. Stupid, stupid, stupid. But what can I say, I want to know the truth so bad, even at the expense of my own life. Ben looked at me as if he understood. He nodded to me slowly.  
  
" Alright. Go if you must. But you'll need a gun," Ben said. I was hoping he would give me that huge hunting rifle he was holding. Alas, Horatio, I was wrong. Ben reached into his pocket and handed me a pistol, not too different from the one I lent to Linda. I checked the ammo. A fresh clip with twelve bullets greeted me.  
  
" Why are you helping me?," I asked Ben, not wanting to question his generosity. Ben smiled at me as I put the gun in my jacket pocket.  
  
" I don't know why. Perhaps you remind me of myself when I was young, so brave and energetic. Maybe that's why…," Ben explained. I nodded to him in not only approval, but also thanks. He's helping me without even knowing my name. I guess desperate situations call for drastic measures. " Here take this too." Ben handed me a map of the apartment complex. As I examined it closely, I noticed that the old annex wasn't on the map.  
  
" How can I find my way through the old annex if it's not on here?," I asked Ben, not trying to sound like a jerk. Ben eyed me.  
  
" Oh, yeah. That's right…," Ben trailed off. I glared at him angrily.  
  
" Well what else can I tell you?," Ben shrugged, " I guess you're on your own there."  
  
" Great…," I growled to myself.  
  
" Just in case…," Ben said, handing me a walkie-talkie and another clip.  
  
" Where's yours at?," I asked. Ben picked it up. A baby monitor.  
  
" Don't worry. The baby won't need it anymore…," Ben said. I shuttered at his macabre sense of humor.  
  
I turned the baby monitor on. A loud static noise filled the room. I stopped dead, remembering the radio I had while in that underground tunnel. And that shaking demon…  
  
" Don't worry about that. It works fine when you talk," Ben explained. He set down the monitor on the table next to him. I took the safety off of my new gun and placed it in my jacket pocket.  
  
" I'll be back soon…," I told Ben, walking to the door.  
  
" Be careful son…," Ben told me. I nodded in approval and walked out. I turned my flashlight on and checked the map. The old annex is on the other side of the compound. Compound. Sounds like another prison term. I could hear the locking of the door from outside. Ben must not be taking any more chances, in this reality at least. I held the flashlight and the map in front of me as I walked down the steps and into the main lobby. The lobby was quiet. Too quiet. It looks the same as it always been, but I have a map with me this time. I took out my gun and held it cocked in one hand just in case the Goo Stalker decides to give me a visit. I was sweating profusely. My hands were shaking uncontrollably. I could hear the light drip of water hitting the floor and the sound like a rocking chair creaking. I checked the map.  
  
" In order to get to the other complex…," I said to myself out loud, "I have to go out the back of the main building and enter the courtyard." I could hear the thump thump sound of something heavy coming this way.  
  
" Don't tell me…," I said, clutching my forehead in mental anguish. The thumping sound subsided. I let out a long sigh. The room was full of that eerie stillness, which I just love so much, again. I wiped the sweat off my forehead. It has been a long day. I looked outside and could see the sun slowly rising. Maybe I'll get lucky and the monsters will retreat for the day.  
  
" Not bloody likely," I thought. I checked my map again.  
  
" I go right…," I said, but stopped when my radio went crazy. A loud static sound filled the air. I frantically shut it off and dove on the other side of the desk, hitting the floor hard. I rolled under and pressed my back against it. I started breathing heavily. I slowly peeked my head over the side of the desk to see what was there. A small rat ran across the room. I sighed again and stood up.  
  
" Yeah… that's it…just a stupid rat…," I sighed. I put my gun back in my pocket.  
  
" Hey you all right? Answer me…," I could hear Ben on the other side of the radio. I switched it to monitor.  
  
" Yeah…I'm alright. Just a little shaken up," I told him.  
  
" Well listen. I just remembered something. You can't reach the courtyard by going out the back door."  
  
" And why is that?," I asked, not trying to sound angry or impatient. This old guy was beginning to piss me off.  
  
" There is no back door leading to the courtyard. It was destroyed when a resident hear got drunk and drove his car through it last spring. I had to get rid of the exit and put up a solid brick wall."  
  
" So now do I get to the courtyard?"  
  
" Simple. When the building was first built, it ran a laundry service company."  
  
" You mean the Diamondback Laundry Company," I told him, reading off the map.  
  
" Correct. In order to save time and money to ship the items, my father installed a loading dock located in the laundry room of the basement. It should lead right into the courtyard."  
  
I checked the map for the basement.  
  
"The basements not on this map!"  
  
" Calm down. It's simple. There are only three rooms in the basement, and each one is connected to the other from the hallway.  
  
The laundry room is the last one."  
  
" Alright. Sounds simple enough."  
  
" Keep me posted."  
  
The radio was silent. I switched it back to the static station. The basement. One of the few places I wouldn't want to be in. I was never very fond of basements. I checked the map and found the staircase to the basement. Just through the exit door to the right of me. I walked over to it. Thump…Thump… I could here a sound coming upstairs from the East Wing staircase. It was something big and heavy… I panicked and ran into the door in front of me, leaning against it with my back. I could hear the heavy thing walk slowly down the steps, my heart beating faster the closer it got, and entered the lobby.  
  
" A…aaa….lexxxxxxx…………………………………………………………."  
  
The voice definitely wasn't human. I turned around and put my eye up to the keyhole. The Goo…..Stalker!!!!!! I couldn't believe it. But there it was. It didn't want to make the same mistake in this reality also. It walked around as if drawn in by a scent. It looked around wildly like a hunting dog. I could hear it still muttering in foreign tongues. I stopped looking at the keyhole and turned around. I was in a small hallway. In the far dark corner of the room, I could see a staircase heading down. I sure as hell didn't want to go down there…But there is no other way. Damn my curiosity for making me do this! I didn't want to know Linda's secret that bad! I looked back into the keyhole and saw that the Goo Stalker stopped in front of the desk and just stood there. I could hear it panting loudly as if it was hurt. I stopped looking in the keyhole. Hopefully it will never think to check on this door. I gave a low sigh and leaned against the door.  
  
" Come on daddy, you're not scared of him, are you?"  
  
" What?"  
  
I saw the apparition of a little girl in the far corner of the room near the staircase. She glowed an eerie gray despite being in a dark  
  
room.  
  
" Who are you?"  
  
The little girl giggled to herself.  
  
" Don't you recognize me? It's me, Stacy…"  
  
I crawled backwards in shock and banged my head loudly on the door behind me. I clutched my head in pain. The girl laughed again.  
  
" It can't be! You died…"  
  
The girl looked as if she did not understand.  
  
" Died? Don't be silly, daddy. I'm right here. Look"  
  
Stacy ran to me but stopped about five feet away. She had a serious look on her face.  
  
" You should go now. It's not safe here."  
  
The apparition disappeared. I sat there wordlessly.  
  
" Don't go…"  
  
BAM! I could feel something big slam the door on the other side. BAM! The blow almost knocked me to my feet. I stumbled to my feet and ran to the staircase. I could hear the door being literally ripped apart by what must be the Goo Stalker. My radio was going crazy, but I continued to run through the wet, murky hallway, which leads downstairs.  
  
" Faster…," I told myself, " Must run faster!"  
  
I could see the Goo Stalker standing in the entrance of the hallway, watching my every step or, in my case, leap.  
  
It charged at me at twice my pace, covering a huge length of hallway with one step. I fired while running at the same time. Miss. I fired again. It hit the wall right next to it.  
  
" Damn!"  
  
I stopped at fired three rounds. The first missed and hit the floor. The second hit the wall behind the Stalker. The third bullet, however, found its mark on the Stalker's chest. The Stalker stopped and grabbed its bleeding chest. I turned and ran, ignoring the hulking giant behind me. I ran with all my strength, sapping up all my power and making me nearly trip over myself. I made a loud splash sound running down the wet, damp steps, but I finally reached a door. I slammed it hard behind me and locked it. I stopped my moments and listened closely for upstairs. The Goo Stalker was making quite a ruckus upstairs. However, instead of chasing after me, I could hear it slowly walk out the door back into the lobby. I was saved! I let out another long sigh of relief and turned around to see where I was. I was in a washroom. Heavy, expensive washing equipment lined the back corner off the room. I could see still-dirty laundry sitting in an oversized cart.  
  
" This must be where the laundry service is…"  
  
I had no map, no lights except my pocket-sized one, and my wits. Yeah…like that'll be REAL helpful… I'm hopeless. Utterly friggin' hopeless. I'm a lost cause. But enough with semantics. The air, although it was usually damp and humid, became colder as I walked into the room. I shivered with a cold chill. I could see my breath appear in front of me like some cosmic vapor. A wrapped my jacket around me tighter. I looked down and saw that the floor was covered with a thin sheet of ice. I felt something cold land on the back of my neck. Snow… This can't be right. But there it was. Snow… Freakin' snow… I couldn't see the ceiling of the room; it looks like I'm outside. But what happened to the three floors above me? They couldn't have just disappeared.  
  
" What the hell I-is wrong with thi-this town…?," I shivered. This once again reminded me of the meat locker. As I was contemplating this, the snow was collecting on the floor; it was now almost a foot high. I felt a cold surge run up my leg as I trudged through the snow and to the door on the other side. I opened it; it took all of my might to pull the door open against the weight of the snow, but I finally managed to get inside. I must have entered a freezer. I looked in horror. Mutilated bodies were lined up on both sides of the walls as if greeting me. Blood covered the entire floor where I stood and was absorbed in the snow. They looked as if they were inviting me. It reminded me of that vision that I had in my nightmare, a dream in a dream, if you will. The demons beckoning to hell. It's a scary though when you think about it.  
  
" You're going to hell."  
  
Hell is defined as the worst place in existence, a so-called repercussion for our sins. But think that there is more to Hell then just pain and torment. I believe Hell is a place where our darkest fears come to life. A place where your psyche is tested in under the most terrifying of circumstances. Hell…is my reality. I slowly walked past the dead people, wondering who or what killed all of these men and women. Maybe it was the Goo Stalker, maybe it was that intestine thing, or maybe this is how this place has always been and that we have been shielded from the truth by lies and self absorbsion. They looked as if they were frozen from the recent weather conditions that this apartment complex has been experiencing. I saw something shimmer in one of the hands of the deceased party. I walked over to examine it, my eyes on the dead man the whole time. It was a small pocket watch like your grandfather owns. I prided it off the cold hard fingers and looked at the engraving that I noticed.  
  
" To my love Charles:  
  
My our years together be full of love and prosperity.  
  
I will love you always…"  
  
I almost shed a tear had it not been for the excessive cold air. I heard the banging of the solid steel door that I just came through. I heard a loud roar on the other side. It must be the Goo Stalker, I'd recognize that ugly roar from anywhere. I hit the door loudly again. I wondered how long it will hold. I started running as fast as I can through the hallway to the door far on the other side. I heard a loud cracking sound, but it wasn't coming from the door, it was coming from INSIDE this room. Ice shattered in front of me and landed on the floor. Two bloody, mutilated arms reached for me. I grabbed my jacket and nearly ripped it off my back. I stumbled backwards and landed on the wet, icy floor. Two more bloody hands broke out of the icy prison and reached for me wildly like a rabid dog. I reached for me gun and loaded it in front of me. Two hands grabbed my arm, making the gun slip out of my hands and land a few feet in front of me. I think these people are just about ready to be unthawed… I struggled with all my might against the people who appear to be twice as strong as any man. I could hear my heart beat rapidly. More and more arms broke free of the ice and where reaching out to me like a magnet. I reached down, despite having two pairs of disgusting arms wrapped around me, a grabbed for my gun. My muscles ached; I can't keep this up for long. I could feel the cold metal of me gun as I slowly picked it up, trying not to let it slip out of my hands. I quickly shot at the arms, I could hear the screams of those I shot from inside the ice. I ran, ducking from the bloody arms still reaching for me. I felt one run against the back of my neck. Gross….  
  
The steel door broke open, the Goo Stalker glaring at me though an angry grin. I reached the door at aimed my gun at it, finally free of the grotesque appendages. It took a step forward. I had the gun trained on its forehead. Suddenly, one of the arms grabbed it. It growled in disapproval, pulling with all its might. But the icy prison was too well built. Another arm grabbed it, then another, then another. Moments later, it was overpowered by at least ten strong arms. It reached out to me with determination. It wanted back at me for destroying its home, for killing it's family. But I had to do what I thought was right, even if that meant killing all of the Stalkers. I closed the heavy door on the Stalker and locked it. Hopefully, that will be the last time I see it. I could still hear the screaming of the Goo Stalker from the other side. I was in a laundromat. A real laundromat. A could see expensive washers and dryers lined on both sides of the room. Two tables stood parallel in the middle of the room, and baskets full of clothes littered the floor. I wish I could wash the bloodstains out of my jacket, but it's dry clean only.  
  
" Good work, daddy. You got rid of that ugly thing…"  
  
It was my daughter again. But this time she looked older, at least seventeen or eighteen years of age. I smiled at her beauty. She looked just like her mother. She was panting heavily as if she just finished running somewhere, or from someone. Apparently, the Goo Stalker is scary enough to scare an apparition. I know my daughter is dead. I won't live in a world where I deny my own existence. But if the ghost of my daughter wishes to help her father, than so be it. I'll listen to what she has to say.  
  
" They got mad because you took something of theirs. But it looks like you got away safe enough."  
  
" What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be…"  
  
" What, in heaven? Don't be ridiculous, daddy. Heaven is not a place I would want to be in now…" I eyed her.  
  
" And why is that? "  
  
" Because heaven is full of chaos, blood, and death. "  
  
" Heaven? "  
  
" Yes, ever since the Metatron was destroyed. "  
  
" Who? "  
  
" Jeez. You don't know about anything do you? The Metatron is the one of the highest ranks of angels. God…."  
  
" You mean thee God?," I said, cutting off my own daughter from the explanation. She looked at me sternly.  
  
" Yes, God. You know, 'the Almighty', 'the Creator'. That God. Anyway, God…," she paused for a moment so I could actually get it. " sent the Archangel Metatron down to Earth where he is engaged in an eternal conflict with the fallen angel known as Samael."  
  
" Samael…"  
  
" Yes. Perhaps you've seen him before in another form, a certain entity that you call XELA…"  
  
" Yes…I have seen that demon…" My daughter looked shocked.  
  
" And he let you live? "  
  
" He said he had a plan for me…"  
  
My daughter sat on one of the tables and thought for a minute or so.  
  
" I don't understand. XELA is the physical representation of Samael himself. It has no care for human life. You should be dead now."  
  
" He has killed me before…in my nightmares…"  
  
" That could be an important clue. Where were you in your nightmares? "  
  
I thought about it for a minute. I really didn't think my nightmares were that important. I thought it just meant I was going crazy.  
  
" Let's see…my old house with my parent's, a hospital, a cemetery, and…," I stopped myself before I said my apartment where she was murdered. But she read my mind.  
  
" And the place where I was killed…right? "  
  
I couldn't hide the truth from her. She knew anyway.  
  
" The place where you…died………….."  
  
She closed her eyes and let out a long sigh.  
  
" It's okay. I know it's not your fault."  
  
" But it was…"  
  
" Don't say that!," my daughter yelled at me, " Listen, I'm dead! There is no way I'm ever coming back!"  
  
" But I thought…"  
  
" No butt's dad! What are you doing in here anyway? Trying to discover that maybe you were wrong and that mother and I are fine? You're living in a dream world!"  
  
" Your mother…is she here? "  
  
Stacy stopped what she was arguing immediately.  
  
" You don't want to see her…"  
  
"That's for me to decide!," I argued back.  
  
" Trust me…mom is different…."  
  
" How so? "  
  
" Please, just except the fact that she's gone. It will be a lot better for you…"  
  
Maybe she was right. What was I looking for here? I thought it was refuge from execution, but I think it has to do with my longing for my wife. Perhaps I would return home to find them alive and well, and our lives can begin anew. That is the lie… I don't belong here. Not in this place… I heard a slamming sound coming from the other room. My daughter and I stood up.  
  
" He's coming! Get out of here! "  
  
She disappeared, leaving me to wallow in my self-pity.  
  
" Get up, Alex…Get up!," I pleaded with myself.  
  
Another bang…  
  
I stood up and ran to the other side of the room. I saw a tiny window and a door. I grabbed for the handle and pulled with all my might. Locked. The door was also too well built for me to just kick it down. I tried anyway. Not even a dent, except the one on my foot. I kicked again, then again. My foot was really getting soar.  
  
" Damn! " I kicked the glass off the tiny window and looked outside. I could see a rather large fountain and a few benches. The courtyard… I tried to crawl through, tearing my jacket on the glass still attached to the window. I heard another loud bang coming from the other room. I frantically pushed and pushed. I stopped when my shoulders hit the wall. I was stuck. There is no way I can get through. Another bang, this time it was right outside the door. A washer door opened by itself, making an eerie creaking sound. I turned my attention to it. A small pile of blood dripped out of the washer, creating a puddle on the floor. I looked inside. The entire interior was covered with blood. I could see dent marks on my side of the metal door now…  
  
" Damnit! It's worth a try…" I threw my gun in the washer first. It is just big enough for a man to fit in. I practically dove in, hitting the far inside wall of the washer. I closed the door with my feet and grabbed my gun in front of my. I can't turn around. If the Stalker opens the door I would barely be able to hit it, and would probably end up shooting myself. Footsteps from inside the room… They were heavy and big…I saw a silhouette  
  
walk past my blood soaked window of a hiding spot. I stopped breathing, listening to only the footsteps outside and the strange noises the Stalker makes. It walked o the window.  
  
" Aaaaaalleeeeeeeeeexxxxxx………….!!!!!!!!!!!," it growled. I could hear it panting heavily, barely containing its rage. The door was knocked open, and the footsteps ran out of the room, into the courtyard. It thought I was outside! My plan worked, of course. I am a genius. I kicked the door open and pulled myself out of the washing machine. I grabbed for my monitor.  
  
" Ben, it's me…I'm in the courtyard," I told Ben. I could hear Ben barking on the other side, startled from my sudden intrusion.  
  
" Good job, kid. Took you long enough," he said. I gave a mean look to the monitor.  
  
" The old annex is across from where you are, you can't miss it," he told me. " Good luck…" The monitor went dead again. I took this opportunity to collect my thoughts, and reload my gun. Thirteen bullets left…But I'm used to living on the edge, plus I got my handy knife case I run out of ammo. I looked at the door the enraged Goo Stalker attacked. It was shattered into pieces, which lied scattered on the ground outside. My daughter was gone too, scared away from my assailant. Can't say I blame her. I would get the hell out of here too. I walked into the courtyard, which was dimly lit from large lights. Still, I took out my flashlight anyway. No room for chance in this situation. The courtyard was in ruin… The large fountain was rusted and cracked. Benches were knocked over and laying in the grass. Still, it's the nicest place I've been to so far. I could hear crickets chirping all around me. Hopefully they're not evil, demonic crickets from hell. That's all I need… I could see the shadow of the old annex across from me, a charred, ill-repaired shell of a building. Bats flew overhead of me, casting shadows over the pale, dead moon. The moon was sinking into the sky. It will be morning in the next hour. I walked up the steps, careful not to make too much noise. I must remember who is in here with my. I looked up and behind me and saw the room where Ben was. I hope the Goo Stalker doesn't notice it. I don't want another death on my conscience. I walked through the door and entered the old annex building, not noticing three figures staring at me from the roof…  
  
3.1.1.5 Chapter XIII: The Unholy Three  
  
The old annex was in horrible condition. It reminded me of prison. I was in what looked like a lobby. A saw a broken down staircase, which had sunken in the floor, collapsed in front of me. If Linda was staying at Room 237, then I'll need to find another way upstairs. This was not a good night…I saw an old newspaper sitting on a bench next to where I was standing. I picked it up and examined it. The headline read as followed:  
  
" After conclusive evidence has failed, authorities were unable to prosecute suspect Hank Dunce, who was prosecuted for the rape and the murder of thirteen elementary school children. No evidence has been found linking Dunce to the crimes, however he was reportably the last person to see the victims alive as told by an anonymous teacher. Dunce was recently charged with the murder of his wife Marie Dunce, however no evidence was also found. "  
  
A cold breeze flew passed me. I shivered loudly as if confronted by a ghost. This town…it's past…so horrible… I know every town has its secrets, and some are darker than others, but this is ridiculous.  
  
(Author's note: This phrase was used on the promotional add to Silent Hill 1)  
  
I decided to hang on to this paper, who knows, maybe it'll be useful later. If not, it'll be one hell of a souvenir. Another cold chill… The old annex wasn't on the map so I was blind. I saw a door to the right of the lobby and another door in a small hallway next to the collapsed staircase. I took my gun out again and held it in front of me. I took the safety off.  
  
Creak…Creak…  
  
My muscles tensed up. It sounded like an old rocking chair, which made the atmosphere in this place worsen.  
  
Creak…Creak…  
  
That noise was driving me insane. It was coming from upstairs…  
  
Another breeze flew past me and slammed the entrance door closed hard. The loud racket filtered the air and almost shook the foundation. Whatever could be lurking inside here now knows something is up. I ducked behind a turned over bench and waited…and waited… But the place remained still and silent. I could up and let out a long sigh. I was this close to having a nervous breakdown. I could hear my heart pounding loudly in my chest. I slowly walked over to the door to the right of the lobby, carefully not to kick the glass bottle on the floor. I swore I just saw a rat run by me. The door was old and corroded, a small patch of mold growing on the frame. I reach for the handle and pulled it down. The door opened with a low creak. The room was full of lamps. Now when I mean full, I mean FULL. The only space remaining was a small path to the large circle in the middle of the room. I walked to it and looked down. I saw a small ouija board lying there next to a piece of paper. It looked like the residents were into contacting the dead. I turned the paper over, it was written wildly all over it:  
  
I'm sorry.  
  
I lost the key.  
  
If you want it, go find it yourself.  
  
It's in the black one.  
  
I have to go die now.  
  
I looked all over the room and noticed that all the lamps were white.  
  
" Find the black one…," I told myself , " I must mean in the lamps."  
  
I looked all over the room, inspecting all of the lamps carefully, but with no avail. They were all white. I don't even know what this key is for. It could be for a friggin' toy box for all I know. I searched again, but could not find a black lamp. There has to be a million lamps in this room. They were all as bright as day. I checked the paper again. No hidden message, no nothing. Maybe this was a puzzle that was best left unsolved. I started to head back into the lobby, but stopped when I heard a small creaking sound, from inside this room. I looked into the middle of the room and saw the ouija board pointer start to shake. I quickly ran over to it. The pointer started moving.  
  
" T…H…E…L…I…G…H…T…," I slowly said, reading each letter the pointer stopped at. " The light? " I walked over to the light switch and flicked it off. The room was engulfed in blackness. The lamps' white color should have lit the room… But I saw only one white lamp in the dark. I slowly crepted over to it and shined my flashlight on it. It was black! It was also half buried in white imposter lamps. I yanked it out of wall of lamps and examined it. It looked just like any normal lamp, only the color was different. I heard a clanging sound from within the lamp. I knew what I had to do… SMASH!!! The lamp shattered in a million pieces on to floor. I bent down and picked up the metallic object inside. It was a small metal pen, like the one's rich people carry. It was made of solid gold. Maybe I can pawn this baby so I can get a car to get out of here. But no… I think I was right when I said that it would be useless. Oh well…that was fun. Time to get serious. I walked back into the lobby. Only one more room to go into…  
  
I looked back up at the staircase to see if it was absolutely necessary to go another way. There was a large hole in the middle up the staircase. No such luck…I looked back into the small hallway. Looks convenient enough. The hallway echoed after each step that I took. I tried to walk softly, but the heavy jacket I was wearing made my steps heavy and loud. I walked over a small hole in the ground and continued on. I reached the door and put my ear up to it. Silence… I opened the door. I was in another hallway. Right next to me, another staircase stood. This time, it was in good shape. I pressed myself against the wall and proceeded to slowly walk up the steps. Step…step… I could hear the vibrations my feet were making. Almost there. Room 237…Second floor…The second floor was in slightly better condition than the first floor. I was in another long hallway. Numbered doors lined up on both sides. I started walking passed the useless rooms, saving my time for the prize.  
  
" 216…221…228…232…237………………"  
  
I stopped to a halt in front of Room 237. The door was slightly open as if someone was in here recently. I tensed up, holding my gun stiffly in my hands. I kicked the door open FBI style and flashed my gun around the room wildly. The room was empty, of monsters that is. A small bed, a desk, and a lamp sat in the far corner of the room. In the far left corner was a door, probably to the bathroom. A dresser and a closet were also present. I walked over to the bed. It was clean and folded. I checked the desk next to the bed. A photo of Lisa sat on top of a book in the desk. She was standing there in a park next to a man. She still looked as beautiful as ever. The picture was dated March 23, 2002. Last week….I decided to take the picture. The small book was " Dante's Inferno. " You know, that book about that guy who goes to Hell…Anyway, I took the book too. It's not like Linda will need it. I heard footsteps, like someone walking on carpet. I looked back into the hallway. It was empty. I went back in Linda's room. Footsteps again…I looked back into the hallway again. It was still empty. I don't know where those noises are coming from. Frankly, I don't want to know. I checked the rest of the room, but except from finding clothes and makeup, this place was useless. Why did Linda want me to go here? What secret did she want to tell me, aside from the whole turning into a demon thing? There was nothing here! I heard footsteps again…this time it was inside this room. I walked over to the bathroom. Locked. I saw two small keyholes on the door. I tried looking in the keyhole but saw nothing but blackness. I tried kicking the door, but it was too well built. Obviously, Linda didn't want anyone to go in there. Anyone except me. I took out her penknife and the pen I found in the lamp. The both fit perfectly! I heard a clicking sound come from the other side. The door slid open….  
  
I jumped backwards when a small wave of blood came out the door and splashed on the floor. Blood…  
  
The bathroom was covered from head-to-toe with blood. The shower curtain covered what looks to be a figure standing there. A figure. I took my gun out and aimed it at the figure. It didn't move. I took one step inside to provoke the figure to move. So I can blast its head off. But it still didn't move. I took another step in and grabbed the shower curtain with one hand, the other trained on the figure. I pulled the curtain off and jumped back into the bedroom. A man…a dead man… From the looks of it, he looks like he was stabbed with a large weapon many, many times. A bloody hatchet leaned against the bathtub, stained with still wet blood. He must've been killed recently.  
  
" So this was Linda's secret…," I said, " Why? Did you love him that much?"  
  
I saw a diary lying on a bloody sink. It was entitled: " Our Memories. " Even though the room itself was soaked, the book somehow remained relatively dry. The first page contained a photo of Linda when she was a child. The photo was dated November 13, 1976. I couldn't help but smile from the way she looked. She was as beautiful as ever. The next page consisted of a small, two-sentence phrase.  
  
To Alex  
  
I am sorry for what I did.  
  
Perhaps this will shed some light on you and help to wipe away your tears.  
  
I flipped to the next page. The book was in a diary format from now on.  
  
June 8th, 1996  
  
Well, girl, you've managed to snag another one. His name is David Franks. He's a tall, dark, and very handsome man I met in the diner last week. He's got this smile…anyway, we're going out on our first date tonight. I have to buy something great to wear. I have to ask father for money to buy a new dress. I also just HAVE to buy more drugs to get rid of this nasty pain I've been having in my head.  
  
June 9th, 1996  
  
The date went pretty well. Even though I had to adjust an old dress because father said he wouldn't lend me money, he said I looked beautiful. First we went to diner at one of fancy Italian restaurants in the resort district. Next we went to a ho-hum…musical at the Parliament Theatre. Then we walked on the beach and drank and drank. It was beautiful. He promised to call me later tonight.  
  
June 10th  
  
That son of a bitch never called! I waited and waited but he never called! That bastard! I thought he was different from other men!  
  
June 26th  
  
I haven't heard from David for more than two weeks.  
  
I'm going crazy! Where is he?  
  
My headache is getting worse.  
  
July 10th  
  
He actually called! He said he wants to go out with me again!  
  
I hope this relationship works out. I really like this guy. I take back what I said about him.  
  
July 16th  
  
He had to call off our date because he had to go to an important business meeting. He said that he'd make it up to me.  
  
My head hurts…  
  
July 24th  
  
Why hasn't he called me yet? Is he trying to avoid me? My head hurt so bad that tomorrow I have to go to the doctors to get a checkup.  
  
July 25th  
  
The doctor said nothing was wrong with me, that I should rest, and not worry about anything. I think he's lying to me.  
  
July 28th  
  
I collapsed and had to be rushed to the hospital. After three days, the doctor gave me an experimental drug to help me.  
  
August 3rd  
  
I went home for the first time. I made sure to take the medicine before I went to bed.  
  
I didn't notice something run past the hallway outside this room. My mind has been wandering too much. I should have been paying more attention.  
  
I heard a loud growl coming from outside the bedroom door. It sounded like the Goo Stalker, and he was closing in fast. Its voice was angry and impatient. I quickly put the diary in my jacket pocket and stumbled back into the bedroom, nearly tripping over the slippery blood on the floor. I took my gun out and trained it on the entrance door.  
  
" Come out you son of a bitch!"  
  
Silence…No "thump thump" sound, no scream, no nothing. My hands were shaking. I hate these inept pauses. Just let's go already. I listened closely, but heard nothing. There was nothing out there. I had to know for sure. I lowered my gun slightly and slowly, slooooowly walked to the door. I peeked my head into the hallway, looked around very quickly, then darted my head back inside. Nothing…Maybe I had imagined it? I decided that I needed to get out of this building, out of this town, out of this world. I walked back into the hallways, my gun frozen in my still hand. It's best not to take any chances. The staircase out of here was right there…all I had to do was make it. All of the door remained closed, which made this hallway even more dangerous. My monitor jumped to a start, and I along with it. It filled the room with a screeching sound. At first, only static came out, which was followed by some strange noises.  
  
"----------------'shotgun fires, dog barking-------------------'another shotgun fire'--------------' God damn you!!'--------'shotgun fires'----- 'cackling from two, no three people'---------'another shotgun fire, then another'------------------------------------------------------------"  
  
" Ben…," I said, walking faster and faster, followed by running, to the staircase. I stopped when the Goo Stalker busted through the solid concrete wall not more than twenty feet away from me, its impressive figure standing before me. I skidded to a halt, nearing falling backwards, and preceded to run in the opposite direction. I didn't look back, well maybe for a moment, and saw that the Goo Stalker was just standing there. I didn't care, I just wanted to get out. I ran past several door until I reached the end of the hallway, which led to the…….God damn broken down staircase I saw before!!!! The gap was at least twenty feet. A huge hole was in the center of the staircase as if something had fallen through. I could hear the Goo Stalker cackling from the other end of the hallway as if it had known that it had won already. It lifted one if it's taloned fingers and me and shook it. I looked back at the staircase.  
  
" I can make it!"  
  
I backed against the wall across from the staircase and was preparing to jump. The Stalker growled as if sensing my thoughts. It picked up its pace, covering six feet with each step. I didn't have time to think. I dove for it….. and hit the hard wooden floor on the other side. I had made it! I looked over and saw the Goo Stalker glaring at me from above. It too backed against the wall and was preparing to jump, a smile frozen on its face. It jumped, but before it did that, it tripped over its own large feet, sending it toppling down the staircase and landing in the hole. I looked down. It was holding on with one arm, dangling under the great unknown. It reached out to me with its free hand in a last attempt to kill me. But it proved to be too much of a task. Its other hand let go and I could hear its scream echo all the way down. At least fifty feet… I had no time to celebrate; Ben was in trouble, for real this time. I ran for the door and entered the courtyard again.  
  
" Stop right there Mr. Alex Crowley!"  
  
The voice sounded human. But it wasn't Ben. It was someone else…The sun was setting. It was almost morning. I looked around frantically, but could see nothing. I looked up at Ben's room, and backed away. It was utterly destroyed. I huge hole was in the wall as if a bomb went off. I could see inside.  
  
" Up here!"  
  
I looked up and saw three figures perched on the roof. I could barely make out their appearances. The first one was big….at least twice as big as the Goo Stalker. He stood like a huge silhouette in the burning sky. He wore a mask that I couldn't see. His body was covered with burns and wounds and he wore a large cloak. The second man standing on the right wore a long trench coat similar to mine, except his was red. I think he also had red hair. The third man, however, did not look menacing at all. He was a stocky, well built man who wore a black suit. The three figures stood there as if watching my every movement all the time.  
  
The middle one spoke, his voice sounded aging and intelligent.  
  
" You surprise even me, Alex. You've managed to defeat the Stalkers…"  
  
The one on the right spoke, his voice sounded young and raspy.  
  
" Hmmm….lower class demons. They can't do anything right…!"  
  
My curiosity got the better of me.  
  
" Just who the hell are you !?"  
  
The large man spoke, his voice boomed deeply.  
  
" We are the Forgotten Ones…the one who God himself wishes that were not to be…"  
  
" Some call us demons….," the trench coat wearing man said.  
  
" But we are much, much more….servants of Samael himself we are…," the man in the suit said.  
  
" Who or what is Samael?"  
  
" Hmm! Your puny primitive mind could not possibly understand!"  
  
" Samael is God….Samael is forever…Samael has defeated Metatron and has taken over this world…"  
  
" The Metatron? "  
  
My mind flashed back to what my daughter told me.  
  
" Yes, ever since the Metatron was destroyed. "  
  
" Who? "  
  
" Jeez. You don't know about anything do you? The Metatron is the one of the highest ranks of angels. God…."  
  
" You mean thee God?," I said, cutting off my own daughter from the explanation. She looked at me sternly.  
  
" Yes, God. You know, 'the Almighty', 'the Creator'. That God. Anyway, God…," she paused for a moment so I could actually get it. " Sent the Archangel Metatron down to Earth where he is engaged in an eternal conflict with the fallen angel known as Samael."  
  
" Samael…"  
  
The vision ended. My mind went back to normal…  
  
" So he knows…he surprises me with every passing minute…"  
  
" What have you done with Ben?!"  
  
" What, you mean the old man? Here, take him if you want."  
  
The large man threw the dead body of Ben at me. It jumped back to avoid the sickening crash.  
  
" Ben…"  
  
His face had been mangled and crushed, his eyes popped out of his head. His brain was missing…  
  
" You must forgive Victor for that little mess…," the suit wearing man said, pointing to the trenchcoat wearing man. He smiled. " He does have a way with devouring people's brains.  
  
" What do you want with me!? What does your master want with me?!,"  
  
I was starting to get impatient, my gun just itching to get out.  
  
" My master's plot is none of your concern. Just play your role in it and ask no questions."  
  
The sun was rising. The three men noticed this.  
  
" That is our cue to leave…"  
  
" Oh, no you don't!"  
  
I fired three rounds. It hit the suit wearing man, but did no damages, as if was protected by some kind of force field. I could see it when the sun glared on it. This man was well protected…I second later and they were gone. Just disappeared like sand in the wind… My mind was a mess. I passed out, landing in front of the door to the old annex building.  
  
" Where am I?"  
  
I saw nothing but blackness. My voice echoed through my head.  
  
" You're home Alex….."  
  
The voice was soft and feminine.  
  
" But what is home?"  
  
" Where you're safe…"  
  
" I'm not safe anywhere…"  
  
" That is not true."  
  
" Where am I?"  
  
" In your mind…"  
  
" I'm not sure I trust my mind."  
  
" Don't be silly, Alex. Without your mind, you would be nothing at all…"  
  
" I would rather be nothing…."  
  
" Don't say that…..now, get some rest…."  
  
I awoke several hours in front of the old annex building, my mind twisted and disoriented. Ben still lied at few feet away. It took several hours to bury him. I couldn't find Duke's body anywhere…By the time a was finished the sun was about to go down, only a hour or two of sunlight left. That means little time to go on the streets…I had a new plan on where to go.  
  
" Nixon Field…Ben told me…Nixon Field…"  
  
I stopped to check it on my map…It wasn't far away at all. Only five blocks. I had to get moving or else I won't make it there by nightfall. As I left the courtyard, I didn't notice the fog, which had begun to develop outside. But first I had to finish something. I took the diary out and opened it. Sand came out as if the paper disintegrated by an unknown force, collecting in a small pile at my feet. Someone must not want me to know the truth.  
  
Only one page remained. It said very plainly.  
  
" Alex, only by realizing the truth in the past will you be able to shape the future in your own way…"  
  
3.1.2 Chapter XIV: The Exploration of the Santa Pedro Mines  
  
3.1.3  
  
3.1.4 I think this town is worse in the day than at night. As I walked out the door of the Dayton Apartment complex, I was greeted by a huge wave of thick, gray fog. Where did it come from? Then I remembered the fog when I was on the police van. It formed like an evil curse. I could barely make out the buildings, my map my only guide. I had to go south on Faulkner lane. If I wasn't so occupied with my map, I would have seen a huge pterodactyl flying at me…  
  
" Rooooooooaaaaaarrrrrr!!!!!!"  
  
I ducked down and felt something claw at my back. I looked over and saw the beast land on the ground and was literally running at me. I guest that tree thing wasn't the only dinosaur in the park. I took aim and let loose which a bullet. The creature flew back and made the bullet hit the ground instead.  
  
The creature flew at me and knocked me to the ground, my gun sliding out of my hand and landing several feet away. The creature's scream filled my eardrums. I crawled towards the direction of the gun. The creature flew past me again and made me slam forward on the ground. I was hurting badly and in trouble. The creature cawed in approval, hunting for food or just murder. The creature flew overhead of me, possible waiting for me to stand before it bites my head off. I dove for the gun and caught it, landing next to a car, the monster still circling above me. I let loose with two more bullets. The monster fell to the ground and landed on top of the car, breaking all the glass inside. It looks much bigger up close.  
  
" What the hell is it?"  
  
It hit it with the barrel of my gun.  
  
" It's dead all right, whatever it is…"  
  
I left the dead creature and continued on.  
  
" roooaaarrr!!!!!"  
  
I looked behind me and saw that several other pterodactyls were circling around the dead one. They growled and cawed in anger. I starting running when I saw them look at me…there was at least six of them. I dove under a truck as I saw six shadows fly past me. I rolled out of the truck and stood up. The truck's door was open. I jumped inside, ignoring the wonderful feeling of driving again. The keys were still in the ignition, as if the owner run away from something before he drove. I started the truck and slowly backed out of my parallel park position and drove away. Something heavy landed on the truck. I looked behind me through a small window. Three pterodactyls landed on the truck and were coming this way. I made a hard right turn. The pterodactyls were stumbling to stay on balance. I made a hard left and one was thrown off and flew into a shop window. One down… Another pterodactyl flew down and took its place. Something pecked at the glass behind me. I turned my head and fired at the monster's face. It stopped moving and fell backwards, rolling off the truck and hitting another pterodactyl. It knocked it out of the way. A pterodactyl flew to the passenger side door and was clawing at it. Another one flew in on my side as well and did the same. I could hear the clawing sounds of talons scratching hard against glass. Something landed above me. I heard the cracking of glass behind me as well. I was surrounded. I could see the fences of Nixon Field, the old electric water plant, not more than three blocks away. I just had to make it there. Something sharp pierced the ceiling and hit the chair beside me. It was the spike from one of the monster's wings. The spike retracted and pierced through the ceiling again, this time hitting the cushion behind me. I grabbed for my gun, nearly knocking it off the seat, and aimed upward. I fired once. I heard the screeching from something above me. I fired again. A body slumped off the roof of the truck and fell out the back. A clawed arm grabbed for me. I caught hold of my shoulder and held on. I growled as the pain shot up by spine. I reached for my gun again. It slipped out of my fingers and landed on the floor on the opposite corner. All three windows were just barely holding on. The pain was almost too much to bare. I might pass out… I something metallic jingled in the inside of my jacket. I reached in for it. It was Linda's penknife. Without thinking, I lunged the knife into the pterodactyl's eye. Green liquid came out and splash on the window. The creature cried in pain and let go of me, it's arms whipping around wildly. I grabbed for the door and opened it, the creature had every opportunity to attack but it didn't, the monster just holding on to dear life. I kicked the pterodactyl in the stomach hard. It let go and was holding on with just one on. I thought I saw a look of mercy in its horrible face. I kicked it again. It fell off the truck, but not without taking the driver's side door with it. It hit the ground hard and didn't get up. I was completely vulnerable. Something scratched at my back. It was the creature behind me. I tried reaching for my gun. To me, it looked like a thousand feet away… A strong arm grabbed mine. I struggled as the long talons dug into my arm…  
  
" What do you want!!!"  
  
I turned the truck hard to the right. The pterodactyl behind me was thrown off balance and fell backwards. The pterodactyl holding my arm let go of me and was holding on to the door, obviously not accustomed to walking and using its arms for things other than flying. I reached for my gun again. My finger was wrapped around the chamber. I slowly picked it back up, careful not to drop it again. I fired at the pterodactyl holding onto the passenger side door. I hit the ground and was run over by the truck large heavy wheels. The truck jump up a little. I tried not to think of the gruesome sight. The creature on the dashboard jumped back into the air and was flying overhead. I couldn't see the monster behind me either. Perhaps they ran away? I let out a long sigh of relief. This was not a start of a good day…  
  
I relaxed my gun on the seat and stopped the truck to a halt. I stepped out of the truck and looked outside.  
  
" Can barely see anything with this damn fog…"  
  
I thought I felt something fly behind me. I looked around. Nothing…There it goes again…! There was definitely something…something big…The ground shook, ever so slightly. Then it got bigger…and bigger.  
  
" I'm not waiting here to find out."  
  
I ran back into the truck and tried to start it. I looked in what was rest of the rear view mirror.  
  
Two pterodactyls flew in my direction. But it didn't look like they were preparing to attack. It looked like they were "running" from something…  
  
I tried to start to truck again, but it sounded like it was dead. I tried again, but it looked like the wounds inflicted on it was fatal. The ground shook again, and the pterodactyls flew by me. The pterodactyls were definitely running. I didn't like this, not one bit. I was parked in the middle of the street. If I didn't hide or get this baby started, then I'd be a sitting duck. The noises got closer…I was sweating profusely. I tried to start it, again nothing. Was it dead? I would soon follow if it doesn't start. I looked in the mirror again. I saw a huge shadow coming my way as if drawn in from the two fleeing dinosaurs. Soon it will be drawn to me. The shadow walked with a hunch, as if its lower body was supporting a lot of weight. But somehow, it looked familiar…  
  
Boom….boom……….  
  
My truck started to shake despite weighing over fifty tons. This thing was heavy….I tried to start the truck again, but with no avail.  
  
The huge monster came into view. First it's claws…then it's chest…then it's- it's….face! The tree demon!!!!!!  
  
Its huge girth could barely be contained within the very wide street. And all this time I had thought I killed it. I turned the key even harder this time, hoping that God would have pity on that poor soul that is I. The truck still wouldn't start. I was beginning to give up hope. The tree demon was right behind my truck. It looked at it as if it were food. It started sniffing it with its huge face, a face that could easily swallow a man whole. I could hear its heavy breathing. Just as before, I was unprepared for a confrontation with it. I don't think I would EVER be prepared with a confrontation with it. It was just too damn huge. I could see the many rows of teeth in its mouth as it slowly neared. I tried to start it again. The sound of the engine angered the demon. It growled in fury, exploding my eardrums with a loud ringing sound. I was literally deaf. It stopped sniffing around and slowly walked to the passenger side of the truck. It had to lean on the buildings to get by. I froze as a huge mouth slowly went past my door. I started shaking wildly and was about to cry. I tried to start it again. The sound made the tree demon realized where the source of the noise was. It turned its head toward me. I was greeted with a huge gaping mouth. It looked as though it recognized me from before. Another roar shattered the sky. The tried frantically to start the truck. It roared to life! I stepped on the accelerator as hard as I could. The truck zipped past the tree demon just before it was about to strike. It growled in disapproval. It ran fast for a seventy-foot, fifty ton monster, its pace just falling short of my semi. It slammed its head hard against the side of the truck. 


End file.
